c'est là que tout s'est mis à aller de travers
by les.coautrices
Summary: crossover entre la Belgariade et Harry Potter. Pour pouvoir echapper aux mechants grolims Belgarath decide d'envoyer toute sa joyeuse tite troupe à Hogwart.
1. prologue et précisions

Début du prologue

-bon, plantons le décor

-OK !

SHLAK !!!!

-Aargh pas sur mon pied espèce de crétine de coautrice numéro 1 !

-Oh ça va, elle se tait la coautrice numéro 2 !

-Maieuh c'était mon pied quand même !

-L'avait qu'a pas traîner ! 

-L'avait qu'à comprendre que c'était une expression !

-oups… Et qu'est-ce que jfais de la pancarte alors ???

-Laisse tomber…

-OK !

SBAM !!!

-MON PIEEEEEEEEEEEEEED !!!!

Quelques engueulades plus tard…

-Où en étions-nous déjà ?

-A planter le décor… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!

-Tu en reveux un sur la BIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

-Chuuuuuuuut pas devant les enfants !!!

-Bref, je reprends : 

-Mais reprends je t'en prie…

* regard super assassin *

-Autant les laisser regarder par eux-mêmes…J'abandonne !

Fin du prologue

Précisions : cette fic a été rédigée le jour des résultats du bac, quand les deux superbes coautrices – c'est à dire nous – avaient décidé de ne plus être sérieuses pendant au moins trois mois !

-Paskon a déjà été sérieuses, nous ??? °_o

- Zatte iz ze quouestionne !!!!!

Précision 2 le retour de la revanche : cette fic est un crossover entre La Belgariade de David Eddings et Harry Potter de JKR. On se fait aucun sous sur cette fic(le blabla habituel, quoi) et les persos sont pas à nous !

-Même pas Silk ????

-Non.

-Un tout 'ti bout de rien du tout ??

-Non.

-Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif !!!

En coautrices consciencieuses que nous sommes, voici un piti résumé de la Belgariade : Garion a été élevé depuis qu'il est bébé par sa tante Pol dans une ferme….Mais il est en fait le futur roi des rois du Ponant (un truc vachement important , quoi) et est destiné à se battre contre le dieu Torak, le gros méchant de l'histoire qui a pour serviteur des gros vilains sorciers pas beaux du tout, les Grolims (nous, prendre parti ?? Noooooooooon). Torak est endormi, mais risque de se réveiller à cause de l'Orbe, une pierre magique que normalement seul Garion peut toucher, mais que les Grolims ont piqué quand même. Enfin voilà, c'est le foutoir, mais heureusement Garion est aidée de toute une bande de compagnons, dont la sorcière de 3 000 berges, Polgara (sa tante) et le père de celle-ci, Belgarath (7 000 ans), ainsi que d'autres qui risquent d'apparaître dans notre histoire. Ah détail qui a son importance, Garion est aussi un peu sorcier.

On vous conseille quand même de lire l'histoire, elle est trooooooooooop bien !!!(même si elle fait 5 bouquins )


	2. et à l'assaut les mâtins sur l'doooooooo...

Chapitre 1 : Et à l'assaut ! Les Mâtins sur le doooooooooos 

* hurlements bien effrayants des mâtins de Torak (des gros chiens pleins de dents, anciens Grolims) dans la nuit noire, même qu'il y a pas d'étoiles dans le ciel…*

-Les mâtins de Torak… marmonna Belgarath dans sa barbe.

-Ils sont trop nombreux, Père, pas moyens de fuir ni de les affronter, dit Polgara

-Laissez-les moi gente Dame, je m'en vais les pourfendre ! déclama Mandorallen.

-Ayez, y r'commence ! se lamenta Barak …

-On va bouffer du Grolim ce soir !! s'enthousiasma Hettar en faisant reluire son épée.

-Du calme, la situation n'est pas si désespérée ! fit Belgarath

-Mais bien sûr, on a une douzaine de sacs à puces ensorcelés à nos trousses qui vont nous tomber dessus dans quelques secondes, on a pas de plan B, pas de porte de derrière pour filer en douce et un Garion pas encore assez mur pour… commença Silk

-Baston !!!

-Lelldorin ? Enfin réveillé ?

-J'vais m'les faire !! Laissez-les moi !!!

-Hey c'est ma réplique protesta Mandorallen.

-SILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCEUH !!

-Oh oh, père fait sa crise d'autoritarisme matinale… constata Polgara

-Dame Polgara ? demanda timidement Ce'Nedra

-Oui, mon chou ?

-On est perdus, hein ?

-Non !! J'ai une solution !!! s'écria Belgarath

Les autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, attendant des explications.

-Tous à Hogwaaaaaaart !!! 

-De kwé ???J'ai arpenté toutes les routes possibles et imaginables –et même les pas imaginables- pendant ma carrière d'espion, et j'ai jamais entendu parler de cet endroit. J'ai l'impression que cette chère vieille chose devient sénile ! Vous comprenez avec l'âge… fit Silk.

-C'est pas l'âge, c'est plutôt la bière qui le rend gâteux si vous voulez mon avis, glissa Polgara.

-Ce n'est pas un endroit de ce monde, cher Silk, fit Belgarath en ignorant superbement la remarque de sa fille, Hogwart est une école pour sorciers en Angleterre. Le directeur est un de mes amis.

-Un compagnon de beuverie , je dirais plutôt, fit Polgara en haussant un sourcil.

-Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis non ! Paaaaaaas du tout !!Enfin bref, je suis sur qu'il voudra bien nous héberger.

-Très bon plan, mon cher, commenta Silk. Il y a juste une touuuuuuuuute petite faille…ON EST COINCES ICIIIIIIIIIII !!

-Mais vous inquiétez pas, on va transplaner !! Tu m'aides, Pol ?

-Puisqu'il le faut …

Quelques ZWING plus tard…il y eut quelques BONG retentissants sur le bouclier superprotecteurmêmequey'enapasdeuxpareilsaumonde d'Hogwart.

Certains atterrirent dans la forêt interdite et d'autres directement dans la chaumière de Hagrid....

-P....BIIIIIIIIP de BIIIIIIIP.... de BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!! jura Polgara

-Idem!!!!fit Garion qui avait atterri juste à côté de Crockdur

-Enfin les enfants, un peu de tenue! s'écria Belgarath, sur les genoux de Hagrid, après avoir pesté pendant un bon quart d'heure lorsqu'il avait survolé Hogwart de manière bien peu conventionnelle.

-Hem.... Bonsoir Belgarath... fit Hagrid. Dis... Tu voudrais bien descendre de mes genoux s'il te plaît? Sinon, quel bon vent vous amène ici toi et tes compagnons? VOus devez être Dame Polgara, je suppose? Votre père m'a ... beaucoup parlé de vous! Et qui sont les autres bouts de 

chou?

-Je suis la princesse impériale Ce'Nedra de Tolnedrie! Et vous êtes?

-Hum... Rubéus Hagrid, garde-chasse de Hogwart.

-Moi c'est Garion, enchanté de vous rencontrer. (Il n'avait pas oublié ses bonnes manières acquises si durement au contact de tante Pol)

-Un peu de thé?

-Avec plaisir! répondit Pol avec un grand sourire.

-T'aurais pas plutôt de la bière?

-L'alcool est interdit à Hogwart, tu le sais bien.

-Mais on est chez toi, pas à Hogwart, souligna le vieux sorcier.

-D'ailleurs à ce sujet, Père, il faudra que nous ayons une petite conversation, dit Polgara, dont la voix charriait des glaçons.

-Mais au moins on est sauvé!

-Va dire ça aux autres qui ont pu atterrir dans un endroit dangereux.

-Bof vous savez, à part la forêt interdite, le lac et la salle de cours de potions de Snape, il y a pas grande chance qu'ils soient tombés sur un bec. Y a aussi le saule cogneur...

-Surtout qu'ils ne sont certainement pas dans la salle de Snape, à cause du bouclier!

-PARCE QUE TU SAVAIS QU'IL Y AVAIT UN BOUCLIER??!!

-Tout le monde sait ça dans le monde des sorciers, répondit Hagrid.

-On ne vient pas du même monde, Rubéus, je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

-Bof tu sais tante Pol, nos amis peuvent très bien s'en sortir. On devrait plutôt plaindre ceux qui leur chercheront des crosses.

-Ils seraient capables de nous déclencher une guerre civile! N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de deux Arendais, un Algarois qui a une dent (et même toute une mâchoire) contre ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin (même très loin) à un Murgo, un Cheresque qui tape indifféremment sur tout ce qui bouge à trois toises à la ronde, un Drasnien espion et escroc qui pourrait déclencher un krach boursier à lui seul en moins d'une heure, un Nyissien avec toute sa panoplie de drogues en tout genre et enfin un pauvre Sendarien qui pourrait subir la mauvaise influence de tout ce petit monde ..

-Bref, faudrait peut-être prévenir Albus...

A suivre…

Vala fin du premier chapitre de notre première fic publiée (sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif que d'émotions !!!!!)

Si vous voulez plus de précision sur " La Belgariade ", mailez-nous ! 

Et même si ça concerne pas la Belgariade, vous pouvez nous mailer quand même !


	3. arrivée à Hogwart toute une histoire!

Chapitre 2 : arrivée à Hogwart…toute une histoire !  
  
Quand Hagrid, Belgarath, Polgara, Ce'Nedra et Garion arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée d'Hogwart, ils furent accueilli par un trèèèèèèès chaleureux comité d'accueil   
  
composé de presque tous les profs de l'école, essoufflés certes (après tout, ils avaient du courir dans tout le château pour arriver à l'autre bout du bâtiment,  
  
du côté où avait retenti les BONGS), mais tout de même assez menaçants (NB : ne jamais déranger un prof quand il prépare ses cours et les vacheries qu'il   
  
compte faire aux élèves, pasqu'il a alors trèès envie d'essayer ces vacheries en question !), vu qu'ils pointaient leurs baguettes sur les nouveaux arrivants.   
  
-Belgarath ! Quelle surprise !! s'exclama Dumbledore. Mais que viens-tu faire dans notre monde ?  
  
-J'ai un petit problème avec les Grolims….  
  
-Enorme tu veux dire, Père ! On était quand même encerclés   
  
-Vous devez être Dame Polgara je suppose ? fit Dumbledore.  
  
-Vous supposez juste, répondit celle-ci en esquissant une légère révérence.  
  
Entre temps, trois professeurs s'étaient joints à leurs collègues, étrangement en piteux état… Ils avaient d'abord pointé leurs baguettes sur les nouveaux venus,   
  
mais McGonagall leur avait signalé que tout allait bien d'un hausement de sourcils, pendant que Dumbledore se permettait un soupir excédé.  
  
-Messieurs Snape, Black et Lupin, puis-je connaître la raison de votre retard et celle de vos tenues pour le moins mal en point ?  
  
Un ange passe … un deuxième…. Tout le bataillon…  
  
-Très bien… Je ne veux rien savoir, conclua le directeur. Revenons-en à nos affaires, Belgarath : que veux-tu exactement ?  
  
-Eh bien… Je te présente Garion, mon petit-fils, c'est en partie à cause de lui que nous avons atterri ici, mais j'entrerais dans les détails plus tard. Pour l'instant,   
  
sache que nous avons besoin d'un asile, pour nous, mais aussi nos amis non magiciens qui ont du atterrir dans la forêt interdite.  
  
-Euh… Garion ?  
  
-Ce'Nedra ?  
  
-Mais à qui ils parlent ???  
  
-Quoi… tu ne vois pas ces gens peut-être ?  
  
-A ton avis, idiot ?  
  
-… et donc il faudrait que je suspende le sort de protection qui enveloppe Hogwart pour les laisser passer ? enchaîna Dumbledore, tandis que tous les autres   
  
professeurs regardaient la princesse, dubitatifs.   
  
-Si ça ne te gène pas trop bien sûr !  
  
-Du tout, mon vieil ami.  
  
Dumbledore, après une brève description des autres membres de la compagnie faite par Belgarath et Polgara, enleva le bouclier de protection exclusivement   
  
pour eux ainsi que pour Ce'Nedra (qui put ENFIN voir à qui parlait Belgarath). Puis il convia Polgara et Belgarath à le suivre dans son bureau, tandis que   
  
Minerva demandait aux trois professeurs retardataires de bien vouloir conduire les deux adolescents, qui commençaient à dormir debout, dans des chambres  
  
d'amis du château.  
  
Pendant ce temps…dans la forêt interdite…  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
…Mandorallen et Lelldorin (qui évidemment étaient tombés l'un sur l'autre) s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez avec la voiture de Ron   
  
-Quel est donc cette étrange créature ? demanda Mandorallen, une fois l'effet de surprise passé.  
  
-Aucune idée mais il paraît invincible. ! Aucune de mes flèches ne semble lui causer un quelconque dommage.  
  
-Ne T'en prends point ombrage ô Ami ! Mais m'est avis qu'avec ce monstre ma lance aura un plus grand succès ! Je m'en vais donc le pourfendre à Ta place…  
  
-Ah non je l'ai vu en premier !!!!! protesta Lelldorin  
  
-De toute façon il me semble ô Ami que Nous avons un problème…regarde ma lance (montre un bout de bois cassé en deux)  
  
-Tant pis prêtes-moi ton épée, je vais le réduire en pièces , proposa Lelldorin. Il prit l'épée de Mandorallen, et se précipita vers la voiture l'épée en main.  
  
Il fut stoppé en plein élan par une portière qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine et le projeta quelques arbres plus loin.   
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!! SBAM  
  
-Et un/zéro pour le monstre !! fit une voix dans l'arbre en question, avant que de sinistres craquements se fassent entendre et que Silk n'atterrissent très peu   
  
gracieusement sur ses royales fesses au milieu de la clairière, bientôt suivi de Lelldorin.   
  
Encore ailleurs dans la forêt…Barak et Hettar s'étaient rejoints, entendant mutuellement les jurons retentissants de l'autre.   
  
Au bout d'un moment, ils se retrouvèrent à cours de jurons (qui étaient tous plus ou moins à l'encontre de Belgarath et de ses ingénieuses idées),  
  
et commencèrent à s'interroger sur l'endroit où ils étaient. Soudain…  
  
-Pourtant je suis à jeun depuis au moins quatre heures ! marmonna Barak en fixant, incrédule, un point devant lui.  
  
-Quel est le problème ? demanda Hettar.  
  
-Il y a des … ben je suppose que l'on peut appeler ça des chevaux… cornus droit devant !  
  
-Et à part ça, pas d'éléphants roses ? plaisanta son compagnon, avant de piler net : ainsi l'avait dit le Cheresque, des bestioles répondant au signalement donné gambadaient devant leurs nez (sauf que ça s'appelle des licornes, mais bon…) Bon ça ressemble à un cheval alors deux solutions s'offrent à nous : soit c'est des amis et ils vont nous aider soit c'est des ennemis et on les réduit en miettes  
  
-Bon t'essaye d'entrer en communication avec eux et si ça marche pas on fonce dans le tas !!!!!!  
  
-Tu veux foncer sur des chevaux toi...  
  
-Bah eu... si t'arrive pas à leur parler c'est que c'est pas des chevaux   
  
-Mais ça y ressemble fortement!  
  
-Souviens-toi des hrulgae...  
  
_C'étaient pas des chevaux c'étaient des sales bestioles carnivores (dont le repas favoris étaient des humains...)   
  
-Donc si ces jolies bêtes n'essayent pas de nous bouffer c'est qu'elles sont pacifiques sinon d'ici 10mn y'en aura plus!!!!!!   
  
-Voila t'as tout compris...  
  
-Chuis pas arendais mais alorien...  
  
Toujous plus loin dans la forêt...Durnik était, lui, tombé (c'est le cas de le dire...) sur des centaures...  
  
-Mais enfin, c'est...impossible: vous êtes à moitié homme et à moitié cheval!!!!  
  
-C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent en effet... Mais pourquoi les humains se sentent obligés de me raconter toujous la même chose? soupira un centaure.  
  
-Peut-être parce qu'on ne voit pas souvent de ... gens comme vous, supposa Durnik. Le fond du problème, c'est de savoir à mon avis si à l'origine il y avait une  
  
race commune c'est à dire les centaure qui s'est divisé en deux races distinctes, les chevaux et les humains ou encore c'est un tour de magie qui a mal tourné...  
  
-Bah selon la légende, Au tout il y avait...  
  
-STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! l'interrompit le forgeron. Je veux dire que, ahem, sans vouloir vous vexer, j'en ai soupé des personnages de légende!!!!!  
  
-Au fait...vous m'avez l'air d'un homme doué de raison. repris le centaure   
  
-C'est à cause de mes origines sendariennes je suis quelqu'un de très pragmatique....  
  
-Alors qu'est vous faites dans cette forêt???  
  
-je me le demande moi-même!!!! l'aterissage fut assez perturbant. Nous étions censés aller à un lieu appelé...Hum...Hogwart oui c'est ça...et je me suis retrouvé ici.   
  
Mais pouquoi cete question?  
  
-Disons qu'il y a dans cette forêt un bon nombre d'espece vivantes, et la plupart ne sont pas pacifique, c'est pour ça que je me demandais comment une personne   
  
censée pouvait y entrer.  
  
-Ah Durnik ne se sentait plus du tout rassuré. Tout à coup des craquements de feuilles se firent entendre...  
  
-ZITH t'es où...Ah Durnik c'est toi!!!!! tu n'aurais pas vu mon serpent?? demanda Sadi. Il tout petit, vert avec des lignes rouge.  
  
-Non sadi je suis désolé  
  
-Au mais où peut-elle bien être?? Elle n'etait plus dans ma mallette quand j'ai atteri et ça fait au moins 3/4 d'heure que je la che...  
  
Et à l'autre bout de la forêt, 1 cri inhumain se fit entendre...  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! Un serpeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent!!!!  
  
...C'était Silk. Et il regrimpa (ou tout du moins essaya) dans son arbre  
  
A suivre.....  
  
Chapitre deux terminé. Nous tenons à remercier toutes les personnes qui nous ont reviewé.  
  
Nous sommes aussi désolées de la présentation des 2 premiers chapîtres. C'étais po not foooooooooooteuh pask'à l'origine la présentation était normale.  
  
On a essayé pour ce chapître ci de faire en sorte que l'histoire soit plus compréhensible au nivo de la présentation.  
  
Ayako et Mephie 


	4. arrivée à Hogwart toute une histoire! le...

Chapitre 3: Arrivée à Hogwart... toute une histoire!!!!(le retour)  
  
Après avoir entendu le cri quelque peu discordant de Silk, Sadi se précipita vers la source de ce cri (autrement dit Silk lui-même...) en hurlant :  
  
-Zith ne le mords surtout pas!! N'oublie pas que c'est un Drasnien et que tu les digères très mal, et je n'ai pas envie de nettoyer ta gourde!!!!!!  
  
Il était suivi de près par Durnik et le centaure qui, eux, ne couraient pas après Zith mais après Silk, Durnik utilisant la bonne vieille théorie selon laquelle plus on était  
  
nombreux, plus on avait des chances de s'en sortir dans un milieu hostile.  
  
Ils arrivèrent donc à peu près en même temps dans la clairière où se trouvaient déjà Mandorallen, Lelldorin (mis K.O par la voiture) et Silk qui, entre deux   
  
hurlements avait crié :   
  
-...9...10, OUT!! Le monstre vainqueur par K.O!!!! Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il personne pour parier...il me suit encore le serpent???  
  
-Zith, mais comment es-tu arrivée ici??? Et arrète d'embêter ce pauvre Silk, il ne t'as rien fait!  
  
Le petit serpent ne daigna même pas regarder son maître.  
  
-Oh et fais pas ta mauvaise tête.J'y suis pour rien moi si tu as été dérangée dans ton sommeil. Tu n'auras qu'à te plaindre à Belgarath dès que nous l'aurons retrouvé!  
  
A contrecoeur, Zith retourna dans sa gourde. Au même moment, Hettar et Barak arrivèrent dans la clairière en trombe, d'une humeur massacrante,   
  
laquelle s'était un peu arrangée grâce au massacre d'une bonne douzaine d'araignées géantes, de trois-quatre trolls assommés et de quelques autres petites bestioles  
  
pas spécialement sympathiques mises en déroute...  
  
-Prince Kheldar!!! Descends de ton arbre immédiatement que je te botte les fesses!!!  
  
-Moi aussi, Barak, je suis incroyablement heureux de te voir! Mais pas de titres ronflants entre nous mon ami, fit Silk en sautant lestement au sol après s'être assuré   
  
que Sadi avait bien fermé sa gourde, appelle moi Kheldar...ou.. non, plutôt Silk, je préfère!  
  
-As-tu seulement l'ombre d'une idée de ce que ton cri a pu provoquer, espion à la manque??? s'écria Barak, sans se laisser émouvoir.  
  
-Hum.. Laisse moi réfléchir... Ca vous a fait rappliquer et ainsi, grâce à votre très humble serviteur (il esquisse une profonde révérence), nous voici de nouveau réunis...  
  
-On a failli finir en hachis , nous!!!   
  
-Je crois que je n'ai pas tout suivi...  
  
-En fait, nous étions entourés par des chevaux à cornes...  
  
-Ca s'apelle des licornes. fit aimablement remarquer le centaure qui visiblement se demandait sur quelle bande d'ignares il était tombé (enfin ne pas savoir ce que c'est   
  
une licorne...)  
  
-Si vous voulez...grogna Barak  
  
-Ah ça s'appelle donc comme ça!!! s'exclama Hettar trés intéressé. Vous m'avez l'air bien calé sur le sujet...Alors est ce qu'on peut les dresser??? Si oui comment???  
  
Sont-ils végetariens????Quelles sont leur différences avec les chevaux à part leur corne bien entendu??? Quels sont leur principales caractéristiques???Quel...  
  
-Du calme Hettar du calme!!!! T'auras tout le temps de lui poser toutes ces questions une fois qu'on aura zigouillé cet abruti de Drasnien  
  
-QUOI?????? Tu projettes de me zigouiller moi???? Alors que nous nous conaissons depuis si longtemps?? OoOh que je suis déçu  
  
-Justement ce serais une bonne idée de nous débarasser de toi!!!!Tu a déjà arnaqué la plupart d'entre nous une dizaine de fois aux dés, tu m'as vendu un raffiot tout   
  
vermoulu alors que tu m'avais assuré que c'etait une vrai merveille...  
  
-C'est juste que j'avais oublié le mot antiquité...Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça?? Et puis c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai toujours beaucoup de chances aux dés!  
  
-C'est facile quand les dés sont pipés...arnaqueur!!!!!  
  
-Arnaqueur??? quel affreux mot... je dirais plutôt habile au jeu...et chanceux cela va de soi.  
  
-T'as vraiment un mauvais fond!!!  
  
-On me le dit depuis que je suis sorti du berceau...mais passons je te pardonne cette fois ci.  
  
-Tu QUOI????????   
  
-Je sais, je sais, je suis vraiment trop généreux.  
  
-Je te signale qu'à cause de tes hurlements, Hettar et moi nous nous sommes fait piétinés par tout un groupe de licorne et que...  
  
SBAM  
  
-un...,deux..[...],.neuf,... DIX Mandorallen out et une seconde victoire par K.O pour le monstre!!  
  
-Voiture...précisa le centaure  
  
En effet, pour au moins la cinquième fois, alors que les autres étaient concentrés sur la joute verbale de Silk et Barak, Mandorallen s'était précipité vers la voiture,   
  
dans l'espoir de lui faire rendre gorge pour venger l'affront subi par Lelldorin et s'était à nouveau pris une portière sans pour autant avoir vu le coup venir (bien que la   
  
voiture eut utilisé à chaque fois la même tactique).  
  
Aprés avoir mis une cinquième fois au tapis Mandorallen, la voiture, lassée, s'en alla, laissant le mimbraique inconscient.  
  
-Bon, intervint Durnik, il serait peut-être temps de retrouver les autres...  
  
-Trés bonne idée, railla Silk, fouillons la forêt de fond en comble!!!Si on est pas mort d'ici là, on aura peut-être une chance de les rejoindre... dans l'estomac   
  
d'un monstre!  
  
-Mais non!!! eux doivent sûrement être déjà à Hogwart et ont du envoyer quelqu'un à notre recherche, allons de ce pas les rassurer.  
  
-Et on fait comment pour sortir de cette forêt et trouver Hogwart????  
  
-Notre ami ici présent m'a gentiment proposé de nous indiquer le chemin, répondit obligeamment Durnik en désignant le centaure.  
  
-Bon je vais vous y conduire parce que vu comment c'est parti vous êtes encore capable d'y passer la semaine!!!!   
  
-Et pour Lelldorin et Mandorallen??  
  
-Mettez-le plus léger sur mon dos, et débrouillez-vous pour l'autre.  
  
-Trés bien! fit Barak. Durnik tu m'aides???  
  
-Oui oui...  
  
Et le centaure les conduit à l'orée de la forêt, non sans avoir du répondre aux nombreuses questions d'Hettar, avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié. Et peu aprés que  
  
l'homme-cheval les ait quitté, ils atteignirent les portes du château.  
  
-YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!! y'a quelqu'un?????? hurla Lelldorin, enfin réveillé, et avec toujours autant   
  
de tact qu'à l'accoutumée.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Encore merci à tous ceux qui nous ont reviewées...  
  
Et aussi une remarque pour Chantelune: Relg, Taïba et Essaïon ne sont pas prévus pour l'instant dans cette fic, ça ferait un peu trop de persos à gérer, pour nous,   
  
comme pour nos lecteurs... Mais qui sait... 


	5. entretien au sommet de la tour de dumble...

Chapitre 4 : entretien au sommet (de la tour de Dumbledore)  
  
-Espèce de crétin !! beugla Barak. Maintenant tout le monde va savoir que l'on est là !!!  
  
-Ben.. c'était pas le but ?? demanda Lelldorin.   
  
-Mais voyons, avant d'aller quelque part officiellement, il faut toujours faire une visite officieuse, histoire de se ménager une porte   
  
de sortie au cas où... expliqua Silk.  
  
-Il a raison, l'appuya Hettar, il pourrait y avoir une ou deux douzaines de Murgos à trucider en douceur.. Après tout, on ne   
  
connaît pas la politique des habitants de ce monde envers eux.  
  
-Je partage Ton avis, approuva Mandorallen, réveillé par le charmant exploit des cordes vocales de Lelldorin. Ils pourraient   
  
vouloir les occire avant nous.  
  
-Je pense que si Belgarath... commença Durnik.  
  
A ce nom, un sifflement hargneux s'éleva de la gourde de Sadi.  
  
-Elle est bien enfermée au moins, demanda craintivement Silk.  
  
Avant que Sadi n'ait eu le temps de répondre, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre : McGonagall attendait patiemment que les   
  
nouveaux venus se décident à lui prêter l'oreille.  
  
-Vous devez être le amis de Belgarath, je suppose... Suivez-moi je vous prie.  
  
-Euh, madame... vous pourriez nous dire si tout le monde a été retrouvé ?  
  
-C'est le cas, monsieur... ?  
  
-Je suis le prince Kheldar de Drasnie... Permettez-moi de vous saluer au nom de mon peuple... Nous avons tellement entendu  
  
Belgarath vanter votre intelligence...  
  
-Le professeur Dumbledore avait pourtant fait promettre à ce vieux... hum .. ce charmant vieillard de ne point divulguer   
  
l'existence de notre monde... fit McGonagall.  
  
-Et m... se dit Silk en se bottant mentalement les fesses, puis , plus haut : Oh eh bien j'ai du confondre votre nom avec celui de la  
  
reine Mayaserana d'Arendie.  
  
-Silk ? fit Barak.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Tu t'enfonces là...  
  
-Je sais...  
  
Sur ce, elle les emmena dans la salle commune et les laissa se restaurer, tandis qu'elle allait prévenir Dumbledore que la joyeuse   
  
compagnie de Belgarath avait été retrouvée.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du directeur, Dumbledore et Belgarath se bourrait respectivement de sucreries et de bière,   
  
tandis que Polgara sirotait une tasse de thé d'un air pincé.  
  
-Mille excuses messieurs si je vous interromps dans l'évocation de votre passé commun, mais il serait temps d'en venir à ce qui   
  
nous a poussé à... venir ici.  
  
-Oui, ma Pol, dans un instant, nous avons tout notre temps maintenant que nous n'avons plus ces animaux de Grolims collés aux   
  
fesses.  
  
-Père ! surveille un peu ton langage ! lâcha Polgara en fronçant les sourcils. Et essuies un peu ta barbe, elle dégouline de cette   
  
infâme mixture !! Sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de te la raser !  
  
-Tu n'oserais tout de même pas infliger un tel châtiment à ton père ? protesta Belgarath.  
  
Un coup d'oeil suffit à le persuader que bien au contraire, elle en serait non seulement capable,mais en plus qu'elle pourrait   
  
s'aventurer à faire beaucoup plus.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment que McGonagall fit son entrée.  
  
-Professeur, nous avons retrouvé les compagnons de nos hôtes...  
  
-Merci, Minerva, nous les rejoindrons plus tard. Et maintenant que tu es rassuré sur le sort de tes amis, je te demanderais, B  
  
elgarath, de bien vouloir m'expliquer dans quel guêpier ta Prophétie t'a encore fourré...  
  
-Tu lui as parlé du codex Mrin ?? s'étouffa Polgara, prête à exploser.  
  
-Allons , allons Pol, calme-toi, c'est mauvais pour ton coeur de s'énerver ainsi à ton âge...  
  
-C'est toi qui me dit ça Vieux Loup Solitaire ? répliqua la sorcière, le bleu de ses prunelles virant au gris acier.  
  
-Hahem... Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre petite joute verbale, mais je voudrais savoir ce que vous êtes venus faire ici et s'il y   
  
a un quelconque danger pour les élèves, intervint le directeur.   
  
-Mais l'année n'est pas encore commencée, si mes souvenirs sont exacts... releva le vieux sorcier.  
  
-Certes mon vieil ami, mais il y a tout de même l'ensemble des professeurs, et de toute façon la rentrée est proche.   
  
-Pas d'inquiétude, mon cher, les Grolims ne se radineront jamais dans l'coin, et cela pour une raison fort simple ma fois : ils ne   
  
connaissent pas l'existence de ce monde.  
  
-Dans ce cas, je suppose que tu compte rester ici un moment, le temps de reprendre des forces, non ?  
  
-Eh bien maintenant que tu en parles... C'est une excellente idée je trouve !  
  
-Mais Père, nous n'allons tout de même pas abuser de leur hospitalité, et...  
  
-Voyons Dame Polgara, vous n'abuserez de rien puisque je vous l'ai proposé. Et je me désespérais justement de manquer de   
  
professeurs sans pouvoir y remédier... Mais nous parlerons de tout cela demain, vous devez être las, permettez-moi de vous   
  
conduire jusqu'à vos amis, puis des chambres vous seront attribuées.  
  
A suivre... 


	6. l'arnaque de la prophetie

Chapitre 5 : l'arnaque de la Prophétie…   
  
Belgarath entra, la mine déconfite, dans la grande salle…  
  
-J'm'a suis fait eu !!!   
  
Barak, Lelldorin, Mandorallen, Silk, Hettar, Durnik et Sadi, qui étaient en train de s'empiffrer, s'interrompirent pour se tourner   
  
vers lui :  
  
-Un problème, Vénérable Ancêtre ? demanda aimablement Silk.  
  
-Grâce à la super idée de mon père de demander asile ici, on est coincé là pour neuf mois…  
  
-Mais ça c'est pas le piiiiiiiiiiire !!!!!  
  
-J'y venais justement Vieux loup Solitaire, une génération d'éléves va devoir le supporter pendant une année!  
  
-Qu'est ce que je devrais dire moi, tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais supporté d'avoir à essayer de bourrer le crânes de jeunes   
  
ignares !!!! Déjà qu'avec Garion j'ai du mal mais si je dois me coltiner une vingtaine d'élèves par heure… Il va falloir qu'on parte   
  
avant la rentrée.  
  
-Et tu laisserais ton vieil ami dans l'embarras ? railla Silk.. Oh que je serais déçu à sa place par cette attitude!  
  
-Je tiens à vous signaler, prince Kheldar que nous avons une mission à mener à bien , et que nous ne pouvons en aucun nous   
  
écarter de la prophétie.   
  
-Père, je propose que nous allions nous coucher… La bière n'a pas un effets des plus bénéfiques sur ton jugement (ni sur ton   
  
humeur d'ailleurs), et comme dit le proverbe : la nuit porte conseil n'est-ce pas ? Allons nous coucher.  
  
-Bonne idée ! Je tombe de sommeil ! approuva Lelldorin en étouffant un baillement… C'est où qu'on dort ?? Ben quoi ?   
  
ajouta-t-il devant le regard réprobateur de Silk.  
  
-Mais enfin, on ne va tout de même pas aller se coucher alors qu'il y a encore une pleine bouteille de vin sur la table… Ce serait   
  
faire preuve d'indélicatesse envers le sommelier des lieux…  
  
-Prince Kheldar, je vous déconseille fortement d'y toucher, à moins que vous ne vouliez effarer nos hôtes par le son de votre   
  
chant… répliqua Polgara. J'étais sûre que vous vous rangeriez à mon avis, conclut-elle en voyant sa mine dégoûtée. Allons nous   
  
coucher maintenant…. Mais…. Où sont donc passés Garion et Ce'Nedra ?  
  
-Ils nous ont précédé aux dortoirs marmonna Lelldorin en baillant à nouveau.   
  
Un elfe de maison, arrivant sur ces entrefaites, les emmena dans leurs chambres.  
  
Le lendemain matin, à la table du petit déjeuner, Belgarath avait une mine fatiguée, mais réjouie, à un tel point que Polgara décida  
  
qu'elle irait vérifier dans la chambre du vieux sorcier s'il n'y avait pas quelques barils de bière vides. Pour le moment elle était   
  
occupée à demandé à Ce'Nedra si elle avait bien dormi.  
  
-Assez, le lit était plutôt confortable, mais ils devraient faire quelque chose pour l'insonorisation, surtout quand il y a trois abrutis  
  
qui se disputent violemment dans les couloirs !!! répondit la petite princesse en regardant d'un air mauvais Sirius, Severus et   
  
Rémus , plongés dans leur bol, et, fort heureusement, séparés par McGonagall qui se mit aussi à les regarder d'un air suspicieux   
  
et exaspéré  
  
-Dites, fit Silk à l'attention de cette dernière, vous remercierez le cuisinier de ma part !!! Ce petit-déjeuner change de notre gruau   
  
habituel.   
  
Il se fit évidemment foudroyer du regard par Polgara qui lui répondit fort aimablement :  
  
-Si vous-voulez, prince Kheldar, je vous laisse vous en occuper la prochaine fois.   
  
-Votre attention me touche, gente Polgara, mais j'en laisserai le soin à la meilleure cuisinière de tout le Ponant !  
  
-Vous avez vraiment un mauvais fond !!!!  
  
Un peu plus tard dans la chambre de Belgarath...  
  
-J'ai trouvé un moyen infaillible de partir d'ici avant la rentrée s'exclamait le sorcier, nous prétexterons que nous devons aller à   
  
Diagon Alley pour faire des courses, et de là nous rentrerons chez nous!  
  
-Eu…grand père ??demanda Garion d'une voix incertaine.  
  
-oui ?  
  
-Tu vas rire…  
  
-Qu'est qu'il y a ?  
  
-Bah la voix elle vient de me parler...  
  
-Et…  
  
-Elle dit que nous devons rester.  
  
Une bordée de jurons suivit cette déclaration.  
  
Au déjeuner, Belgarath ruminait dans son assiette les dernières injures de son vocabulaire au sujet d'une " stupide prophétie   
  
débile ", tandis que Dumbledore expliquait aux autres ses problèmes avec Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, et aussi bien sûr   
  
de leur ministère parano qui s'amusait à faire l'autruche, au lieu de se préparer au retour du mage noir.  
  
-… et donc, histoire de ne pas voir la vérité en face, les ministres ont décidé de restreindre le budget d'Hogwart. Et grâce à   
  
cette magnifique manœuvre …  
  
-…de l'autruche en chef j'ai nommé Fudge…, glissa Sirius.  
  
-…nous n'avons pas les moyens de payer un nouveau professeur de DCFM.  
  
-Parce qu'en plus tu projettes de m'employer bénévolement ?? s'insurgea Belgarath entre deux pommes de terre.  
  
-Je te fournis bien entendu le gîte et le couvert… sans oublier la bière.  
  
-On accepte ! firent en cœur Belgarath, Barak et Silk, pendant que Polgara semblait désespérée.   
  
-Et bien sûr Garion pourra suivre les cours de l'école.   
  
-Chouette, maugréa Garion, je pense que j'aurais pu m'en passer…  
  
-Tu préfèrerais m'aider à la cuisine ? demanda Polgara.  
  
-Tout compte fait… mieux vaut les cours ! approuva le jeune garçon.  
  
-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu te lances, mon jeune ami, fit Sirius, certain cours sont vraiment mortels…   
  
-Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles, Black ? demanda Snape d'un ton glacial.  
  
-Tu t'es senti visé mon cher collègue ? répliqua Sirius, d'un air candide.  
  
-Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi… renchérit Rémus, c'est vrai : demande donc aux élèves, et ils te répondront que leur   
  
cours préféré est celui de Potions, enseignée par un prof on ne peut plus sympathique et impartial.  
  
-JE NE SUIS PAS…. JE SUIS IMPARTIAL !!!  
  
-Va dire ça à Harry !!  
  
-Et toi… commença Snape d'une voix doucereuse.  
  
-Sévérus, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir reposer cette fourchette, intervint MacGonagall. Vous risquez d'éborgner votre   
  
voisin… Moi en l'occurrence.  
  
-Pardonnez-moi Minerva…concilia Sévérus, lançant un regard assassin aux deux autres qui s'étouffaient de rire dans leur jus de  
  
citrouille.   
  
-… Il y de l'ambiance ici, constata Belgarath.  
  
-Au moins, on ne se sentira pas dépaysé, approuva Barak. Pas vrai Mandorallen ?  
  
-Quand je pense, soupira Dumbledore, quand je pense que nous sommes censés former un camp uni contre l'ennemi…  
  
-Albus… n'en rajoutez pas… C'est bien parce que c'était vous que je ne suis allié à l'ennemi ! fit Sirius en désignant Snape.  
  
-Pas ennemi, Black, je tiens à te signaler que je suis du côté de Dumbledore -et non pas du tien - depuis longtemps et que moi   
  
j'y suis resté pendant que tu profitais d'un séjour tout frais payés à la prison Azkaban.   
  
-Tu n'es qu'un sale petit espion… à la solde de Dumbledore peut-être mais un espion quand même !  
  
-Et toi, on a jamais prouvé ton innocence !  
  
-Je te signale que t'es le seul à ne pas y croire !  
  
-Et ça t'étonne ??  
  
-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre dans votre chaaaaaaaarmante discussion, mais j'ai cru entendre le mot espion, commença Silk.   
  
En tant que membre de cette noble corporation, je tiens à vous dire : NOUS SOMMES FRERES !! Et bien sûr je peux vous   
  
offrir mes services… moyennant finances évidemment.   
  
-J'y réfléchirais .. maugréa Snape.   
  
-A votre service ! conclut Silk avec une magistrale révérence, puis il se tourna vers le professeur Trelawney. Et si nous en   
  
revenions à nos histoires de pierres magiques ? Je peux vous en fournir…  
  
-Incorrigible… soupira Belgarath.  
  
-Bon, eh bien nous n'avons plus qu'à nous préparer pour la rentrée maintenant que nous avons tous les enseignants nécessaires !!!   
  
déclara Dumbledore, entamant son quatrième dessert, un sorbet au citron.  
  
A suivre…  
  
Merci encore pour les reviews !!!!!  
  
Nous tenons aussi à préciser que en raison des vacances nous mettrons un bon mois et demi avant de pouvoir continuer cette fic  
  
Bien aimablement  
  
Ayako et Mephie   
  
Ayako : Dis tu crois pas que ça fait un tout tit peu trop sérieux là ????   
  
Mephie : Bah vi mais faut bien savoir varier les styles !!!! On vous dit à bientôt et à vous les studios !!!!!!! 


	7. dessine moi un mangemort!

Chapitre 6 : Dessine-moi un mangemort !!  
  
Bonjour à tous !!! Ici vos coautrices préférées (c'est génial l'autopersuasion !!) Ayako et Mephie !  
  
On voulait juste préciser que dans ce chapitre il y aura sans doute un peu de spoilage du début de HP5, c'est à dire qu'on va juste   
  
un peu expliquer ce qu'est l'ordre du Phénix. Voilà, on vous aura prévenu !  
  
Veille de la rentrée, QG de l'Ordre du Phénix  
  
Tandis que Molly poursuivait Fred et George qui ne voulaient pas quitter la salle du conseil alors qu'ils n'étaient pas conviés à la   
  
prochaine réunion, avec un rouleau à pâtisserie magique, c'est à dire extensible, tandis qu'Arthur Weasley se perdait entre les   
  
coutumes moldues de son monde et de celui de Barak, Sadi, Lelldorin, Hettar et Mandorallen, tandis que Sirius et Remus   
  
tentaient d'étriper Snape en douce (et c'était d'ailleurs réciproque), tandis que McGonagall faisait la morale à Silk dans un coin,   
  
tandis que Belgarath et Dumbledore se marraient comme des bossus autour de multiples pintes de Bièraubeurre et tandis que le   
  
reste des autres discutaient bruyamment, Polgara se massait les tempes, pensant : " Pourquoi moi ???? "  
  
-Ah, tu vois Pol, toi aussi tu t'y mets ! fit Belgarath par télépathie, avant de se prendre un magistral coup de rouleau à pâtisserie   
  
extensible qui avait on ne sait comment été dévié de sa trajectoire première.   
  
- POLGARA !!! hurla-t-il , toujours par le même vecteur, COMMENT OSES-TU FRAPPER TON PERE ?!  
  
- Cesse de me hurler dans les oreilles Père… ou plutôt dans les … neurones. Et puis comment as-tu osé écouter mes pensées ?  
  
- Tu me les as envoyées sans t'en rendre compte, figure-toi !  
  
- Eh bien puisque nous discutons de mes pensées, en voilà d'autres tiens ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ??!! On avait bien assez avec   
  
nos propres problèmes, tu crois pas ?  
  
- Tellement assez qu'on a du se carapater en vitesse. Et puis c'est la Prophétie qui est coupable dans cette histoire ! C'est elle qui   
  
nous a fourré dans ce guépier, et qui m'a fourré dans le crâne l'idée d'aller chercher refuge chez Albus !  
  
- Et ton esprit était tellement chaotique qu'elle n'a pas pu y repêcher qu'il y avait une barrière protectrice !!  
  
- Pas ma faute si elle a pas été chercher très loin, Pol ! Et de toute façon, il fallait trouver un chemin rapide et sûr, ronchonna son   
  
père.   
  
- Ne te voile pas la face, Père. La Prophétie a juste lâché la bride à tes instincts de débauché et grand bringueur devant l'Eternel.  
  
- Lequel ? Pas Torak j'espère !  
  
- Ne joue pas les ingénus devant moi, Vieux Loup. A moins que ton cerveau soit imbibé d'alcool au point de ne plus pouvoir   
  
reconnaître une expression toute faite ?  
  
- Voyons, Pol…  
  
Soudain, ils se rendirent compte du silence insistant qui s'était installé dans la pièce, si on ne compte pas bien sûr les grognements  
  
sourds de trois éminents professeurs d'Hogwart, et des ricanements des natifs des royaumes du Ponants habitués à leur disputes   
  
télépathique dont Garion s'était plaint à plusieurs reprise car ça l'empêchait de dormir. En effet cela faisait un bon moment que   
  
tous regardaient avec curiosité le père et la fille en train de se lancer des regards assassins sans dire un mot et de voir leurs   
  
expressions changer de temps en temps toujours en silence.  
  
Ils furent sauvés du besoin de donner une explication de leur comportement par l'arrivée discrète de Maugrey , qui fut tout de   
  
même trahi par l'un de ses habituel grognements Tous se retournèrent alors vers les jumeaux, le regard inquisiteur. Ceux-ci,   
  
comprenant qu'ils étaient de trop, s'esquivèrent prestement, en grande partie pour éviter d'être viré à grand renfort de coups de   
  
pieds dans l'arrière-train. L'arrivée de Maugrey avait même enrayé la folie vengeresse du trio infernal qui resta tout de même dans   
  
une position des plus inconfortables. En effet, Sirius mordait allègrement un des mollets de Severus tandis que celui tentait   
  
d'étrangler Remus, qui lui-même essayait de séparer les deux antagonistes. Se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'il était en train de   
  
faire, Sirius hurla frénétiquement un Accio brosse à dents et dentifrice avant de se précipiter aux lavabos les plus proches sous   
  
l'œil fatigué de tous les autres. Quand enfin il revint, la tête dégoulinante d'eau, la réunion put enfin commencer.   
  
Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que la réunion avait commencé et tandis que Severus commençait à faire un rapport   
  
détaillé de ce qui c'était dit à la dernière réunion des mangemorts (qui se résumait souvent à : Vive le maître !!! à bas les sang de   
  
bourbes et les amoureux des moldus !!! nettoyons ce monde de toute cette vermine pour que le maître puisse asseoir son règne…  
  
bref beaucoup de palabres et peu d'action…) Lelldorin posa tout haut la question que tous les habitants du Ponant (excepté   
  
Belgarath) se posaient tout bas, c'est à dire : " Mais c'est quoi un mangemort ??   
  
- C'est très simple ! s'exclama Sirius. Un mangemort est un chien fidèle de Voldemort, le gros méchant à abattre en ce moment.   
  
Un mangemort, malgré son nom, ne mange pas de mort, mais s'applique plutôt soit à faire passer de vie à trépas de pauvres gens   
  
qui ne lui ont rien fait, soit à se faire rétamer la figure pour plaire à son très cher Maître. D'apparence, on ne peut pas les louper :   
  
ils ont une tête sinistre, lugubre, bref à faire peur-ou à mourir de rire, c'est selon (regard en coin vers Severus).  
  
- Merci de cet exposé pour le moins…. Explicite, Sirius, fit Dumbledore  
  
- Mais, j'ai même pas encore évoqué le tatouage, les fringues ringards, le besoin évident de shampooing…  
  
- Nous nous en contenterons…  
  
- .. et j'ai pas dit non plus pour… Argh !!!  
  
- Mon trééééééééééééééééééés cher Black l'interrompit Severus tout en l'étranglant, il semblerait que ton cerveau aussi rempli   
  
que celui d'un brontosaure dégénéré ait oublié que je n'était plus vraiment mangemort puisque espion pour Dumbledore…  
  
- Noble activité que l'espionnage, l'interrompit Silk, je vous place haut dans mon estime !!!!  
  
-…Bref la description pour le moins…flatteuse de ma personne ne les avancera pas à grand chose. Et la prochaine fois, avant   
  
de recommencer ce charmant discours que tu vient de proférer aie soin de te regarder dans un miroir !  
  
- Bien envoyé s'exclama Silk tandis que Sirius s'étouffait (et pas seulement de rage)   
  
- Mes amis, un peu de calme je vous prie ! s'écria Belgarath en faisant les gros yeux à Silk, avant que Sirius ne relance la   
  
description avec un commentaire de son cru. Albus, je pense que c'est à toi de nous dépeindre un mangemort, cela auras au moi  
  
le mérite d'être impartial et plus ou moins proche de la vérité.   
  
- Sans doute, acquiesça le directeur, une lueur amusée dans les yeux quand il vit l'indignation de McGonagall devant la   
  
formulation de la demande de Belgarath, et l'air boudeur qu'affichait Severus. Bien.. Avant tout, vous devez savoir qu'un   
  
mangemort est, comme l'a plus ou moins dit Sirius, au service de Voldemort.   
  
A la mention de ce nom, un frisson parcourut l'assemblée, tandis que Belgarath brandissait une pancarte où il était inscrit : En gros,   
  
c'est le Torak de chez nous .   
  
… Le mangemort est un sorcier qui s'est spécialisé dans la magie noire et qui se vante de son sang pur, au point qu'il considère   
  
ceux qui ne sont pas de famille noble comme des sorte de vers de terre, voire d'insecte nuisible car pouvant provoquer une   
  
mutation malheureuse de l'espèce sorcière.   
  
Repancarte de Balgarath où l'on pouvait lire cette fois : Ils s'apparentent aux Grolims. Voyant cela, les yeux de Hettar   
  
s'illuminèrent d'une manière inquiétante.   
  
- Oh non… fit Barak, il va nous rameuter à la chasse au mangemort maintenant.   
  
-Cela risque d'être assez difficile, intervint Belgarath, car les Mangemorts ressemblent à n'importe quel sorcier, sauf qu'ils ont   
  
remplacé les coutures sur le visage grolimien (qui sont parfaitement enlaidissantes si vous voulez mon avis) par une adorable   
  
marque noire. Tenez, montrez donc la votre, je vous prie, professeur Snape.   
  
A contrecoeur, Severus releva sa manche, et, devant l'assemblée toute entière, brandit fièrement son bras, après avoir lâché   
  
d'un air détaché Sirius qu'il tentait d'étrangler en douce. A la vue de la terrible marque noire qui représentait une tête de mort, un   
  
serpent jaillissant des mâchoires grandes ouvertes, l'assemblée frémit à nouveau, sauf Silk qui commenta d'un air réprobateur :   
  
-bouh.. Z'êtes sûr, Belgarath, que Torak ait pas pointé son petit minois de double face dans le coin un jour qu'il avait mis son   
  
masque du mauvais côté du visage ?  
  
-Non, reprit Barak, ça, ça ressemble plutôt au mauvais goût de Ctuchik,, tu ne trouves pas un air de ressemblance de ce visage   
  
avec lui et sa face décharnée ?  
  
-Hum… on pourrait dire que c'est un fameux mélange de ces deux joyeux drilles, estima Silk en tordant dans tous les sens le bras   
  
de Severus afin de mieux examiner le tatouage.   
  
-Voyons les enfants, un peu de sérieux, les gronda Belgarath sans grande conviction, surtout après avoir vu Silk décoller   
  
brusquement, Severus ayant voulu reprendre ses droits sur son bras.   
  
-Bon, je pense que vous avez une idée générale et pas trop imprécise de toute cette affaire, conclut Dumbledore, qui regardait   
  
en coin Hettar, occupé à aiguiser avec application et entrain son épée tout en lorgnant Severus d'un drôle d'air. Je propose donc   
  
que nous en restions là pour aujourd'hui.   
  
Cette proposition fut suivie d'un murmure d'approbation, lorsque tout d'un coup le visage de Severus, qui se préparait à choper   
  
Sirius à la sortie de la réunion, se crispa tandis qu'il portait la main à son bras gauche. Echangeant un regard significatif avec   
  
Dumbledore, il s'esquiva discrètement, alors que Molly faisait retentir toute la bâtisse d'un joyeux " A table !! ".   
  
A suivre...  
  
bon après 1 mois et demi de vacances bien méritées voilà un nouveau chapitre de notre fic. Nous attendons donc vos réactions   
  
vos hurlements d'indignation ??? de rire ???  
  
Ayako et Mephie (aussi bronzées que deux cachets d'aspirine ayant passé leurs vacances dans une grotte ulgo) 


	8. la rentrée premiere partie

Chapitre 7 : la rentrée  
  
Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils nous larguent à la gare de Londres pour prendre le Hogwart Express pour aller à Hogwart, alors   
  
que nous étions déjà à Hogwart ??? pesta Ce'Nedra.   
  
-Mais voyons mon chou, fit Polgara par médaillon interposé, ainsi, vous pourrez faire connaissance avec les autres élèves plus   
  
facilement.  
  
-Tu parles !  
  
-Plait-il ?  
  
-Il faut que…. Je te parle, Garion ! Mais… Garion ?? Où tu es ?  
  
-Ici ! J'ai trouvé un emplacement libre !  
  
-Il est confortable au moins ? Tu sais qu'une princesse impériale a besoin d'un minimum de confort et que…Hyaargh !!! Un  
  
crapaud !!!  
  
-Trevor !! Je t'ai cherché partout !! s'écria Neville, en accourrant, tandis que Ce'Nedra se précipitait courageusement dans le   
  
wagon désigné par Garion, curieusement sans s'inquiéter de son confort réel.   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du wagon s'ouvrit devant un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux. " Excusez-moi fit-il, j'ai du me  
  
tromper de wagon… Vous n'auriez pas vu un garçon aux cheveux bruns avec des lunettes rondes, il devrait être accompagné   
  
par une fille aux cheveux auburn ? "  
  
Garion et Ce'Nedra lui répondirent que non, se demandant bien ce que pouvait être des " lunettes ".  
  
-Mais je n'ai pas l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu avant, vous êtes nouveaux ?  
  
-oui, répondit Garion.  
  
-Je me présente : je suis Ron, Ron Weasley ! Et vous ???  
  
-Moi c'est Garion, et elle, c'est Ce'Nedra.  
  
-Et vous venez d'où, de quelle école ?  
  
-D'Hogwart répondit distraitement Ce'Nedra, qui se demandait si c'était vraiment la peine de préciser qu'elle était princesse   
  
impériale, de Tolnedrie qui plus est, à ce jeune homme qui devait sans doute ignorer jusqu'à l'existence même de ce pays civilisé…  
  
-En fait, crut bon de préciser Garion voyant l'air totalement ahuri de Ron, nous habitons, ainsi que des proches à nous à Hogwart   
  
grâce à une " aimable invitation " de votre directeur. Mais celui-ci a cru bon de ne faire aller dans ce CMESCGV (traduction :   
  
chariot métallique et sans chevaux à grande vitesse, n'essayez pas de le dire, c'est imprononçable !!!!) pour que nous fassions   
  
connaissance avec nos futurs camarades de….euh (essayant lamentablement de se rappeler du mot qu'avait prononcer sa tante)   
  
Casse ? place ???  
  
-Classe ? risqua Ron se demandant sur quel genre d'énergumènes il venait de tomber.  
  
-Oui c'est ça !!!!  
  
-Tiens, tiens fit une voix dédaigneuse, tandis que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrait pour la deuxième fois devant cette fois-ci un   
  
jeune-homme blond accompagné de deux de ses serviteurs sembla-t-il à Ce'Nedra, Potter t'a lâché Weasley ? Et tu te trouverais   
  
tout seul comme le pauvre petit loqueteux que tu es à essayer de te trouver des amis ??? Vois-tu, tu ne resteras qu'un petit déchet   
  
sans grande importance, même Potter et la sang de bourbe (tressaillement de la part de Ron) ont remarqué que tu n'étais rien !!  
  
Tu finiras comme ton père dans les affaires de bas de classe à nourrir une famille surpeuplée et à porter des habits usés jusqu'à la   
  
corde…  
  
-Parce que Malfoy tu penses que j'aurais été honoré de faire partie de ta famille, famille aveugle, stupide et bornée qui n'as de   
  
noble euh…eh bien, plus grand chose…  
  
-Tu oublies à qui tu parles Weasley ! N'oublie pas que mon père a une très grande influence au ministère, et que d'un claquement   
  
de doigts il pourrait renvoyer ton père sur le champs, et que s'il ne le fait pas, c'est uniquement parce qu'il n'a trouvé personne qui   
  
en serait aussi " digne " que ton pauvre géniteur !!!  
  
-Il suffit !!! hurla Ce'Nedra.  
  
Surpris, le slytherin se retourna vers elle. Elle repris donc : " Comment osez-vous bafouer les règle de la politesse la plus   
  
élémentaire en insultant ce jeune-homme devant moi ?"  
  
-Ce'Nedra…tenta Garion en vain.  
  
-Je ne tolèrerai pas une minute de plus votre présence dans cette pièce !!!Sortez !!  
  
-Oh mais en quel honneur ? demanda Draco essayant de reprendre contenance  
  
-Ce n'est pas un honneur mais un ordre émanant de la princesse impériale de Tolnedrie, héritière du trône !  
  
Draco voulut répliquer de manière cinglante, mais il en fut dissuadé dès qu'il aperçut Garion se curer les ongles avec une dague   
  
(Dague qui lui avait été offerte par Silk (il en demanderait une autre à Durnik) à l'insu de tous, car sait-on jamais ce qui pourrait   
  
arriver dans cette machine appelée train) et qui se moquait royalement de l'affaire et attendait seulement que la princesse finisse sa   
  
crise. Draco, prenant cela pour une menace implicite, voulut sortir sa baguette, mais ce fut le moment que choisirent Harry et   
  
Hermione pour apparaître. N'étant pas aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer une supériorité numérique ennemie, et surtout ne   
  
surestimant pas les capacités de ses deux acolytes, le blond préféra battre en retraite, promettant une vengeance très prochaine.  
  
Dès qu'il fut parti Ron se tourna vers Ce'Nedra :" Princesse de Tolmachintruc ? Où as-tu été chercher un nom pareil ? Et le pire   
  
c'est qu'il a marché ! En tout cas merci ! "  
  
-Eu…Ron murmura Garion, enfin sorti de la contemplation de ses ongles.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Elle est vraiment princesse de Tolnedrie…   
  
-Oups fit seulement Ron . Au fait je vous présente mes deux meilleurs ami :Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.  
  
-Enchanté ! fit Garion en serrant la main à Hermione puis à Harry, moi c'est Garion et elle c'est Ce'Nedra.  
  
Harry fut étonné, c'était bien la première fois qu'une personne ne se souciait de sa cicatrice et ne demandait pas à la voir.  
  
Hermione quand à elle se demandait bien où pouvait être la Tolnedrie, mais se garda de demander à Ce'Nedra ,qui semblait être   
  
outrée que Ron puisse penser qu'elle avait inventé son royaume.  
  
Garion, lui, regardait avec curiosité les bouts de verre devant les yeux du dénommé Harry, il n'avait jamais vu un homme porter   
  
cela auparavant (à part quelques professeurs à Hogwart, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention). Ca devait être ce que Ron avait   
  
appelé " burettes "… C'était sûrement des objets magiques !  
  
A suivre…  
  
Un grand merci à tous nos reviewers vos remarques nous ont vraiment fait plaisir !  
  
PS : le mot " burettes " existe vraiment !! Ca désigne un flacon ou une bouteille (selon les synonymes de Word en tout cas…).   
  
Ayako et Mephie 


	9. la rentrée, deuxième partie

Chapitre 8 : la rentrée (deuxième partie)  
  
Il faisait nuit noire lorsque le train entra en gare de Pré au Lard. Garion et compagnie avaient largement eu le temps de faire connaissance, et s'entendaient comme   
  
larrons en foire. Comme à son habitude, Hagrid s'occupa du convoyage des première année. Garion et Ce'Nedra, quant à eux, furent discrètement emmenés par Silk,   
  
tout content de mettre à profit son repérage approfondi des lieux en toute légalité. Rusard, à cette nouvelle, s'était étouffé de rage.   
  
En effet, depuis l'arrivée du prince jusqu'au jour de la rentrée, le concierge s'était escrimé à lui courir après dans tout le château, espérant à chaque fois le prendre en   
  
flagrant délit de vol de sucreries dans la réserve personnelle de Dumbledore, sucreries qu'il revendait ensuite bien sûr à Pré au Lard pour la modique somme de trois   
  
fois le prix. Ces chapardages avaient aussi suscité nombre de dépressions et de tendances suicidaires chez les elfes de maison, qui avaient pris l'habitude de pister Silk   
  
afin de satisfaire tous ses désirs avant qu'il ne se « procure » lui- même l'objet de sa convoitise, mais bien sûr, les pauvres elfes le suivaient en vain. Dumbledore, dans   
  
le but de mettre fin à tout cela, avait ensorcelé sa tour contre les voleurs moldus et autres, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir contrer les entreprises du prince Kheldar.   
  
(d'autant plus que, grâce à l'aide de Sadi, Silk avait ouvert un nouveau marché en lançant une nouvelle gamme de bonbons, aux propriétés plus que douteuses.   
  
Forcément, quand on sait qu'on a additionné aux bonbons des ingrédients en provenance des réserves du maître des potions et de celles du Nyissien.).   
  
Bref, pour en revenir à notre histoire, Silk amena Garion et Ce'Nedra à Mc Gonagall, qui leur fit mettre le Choixpeau sur la tête avant la cérémonie de Répartition.   
  
Garion le coiffa le premier, sans lui laisser le temps de pousser sa chansonnette habituelle (Mcgonagall par manque de temps lui avait demandé de mettre tout de suite   
  
le chapeau), et dut amadouer le Choixpeau, vexé de ne pas avoir pu faire entendre sa si jolie voix. Après maintes joutes verbales et mentales, sans compter une   
  
intervention musclée de McGonagall, le Choixpeau envoya finalement Garion à Gryffondor. Quand vint le tour de Ce'Nedra, la princesse refusa catégoriquement de   
  
placer « cet immonde couvre-chef » sur sa « flamboyante chevelure ». Il fallut cette fois une intervention de Polgara elle-même (McGonagall ayant été atteinte d'une   
  
fulgurante extinction de voix après sa tirade sur le Choixpeau, son créateur et les ascendants de celui-ci, et le peu de voix qu'elle retrouva ensuite allait servir à accueillir   
  
les première année.). En désespoir de cause, le Choixpeau n'essaya même pas de discuter et l'envoya sans ménagement à Gryffondor elle aussi.   
  
Mc Gonagall les envoya à la table des Gryffondor où ils retrouvèrent leur compagnons de voyage, et firent connaissance avec le reste de la famille Weasley encore   
  
scolarisée à Hogwart : les jumeaux étaient en train de peaufiner leur prochaine farce, aidés de Lee Jordan, tandis que Ginny, qui avait appris que la princesse serait   
  
avec elle en classe, avait commencé à discuter avec elle, mais elle se tut lorsque la cérémonie du Choipeau commença. Comme d'habitude le chapeau commença par   
  
sa chanson, qu'il chanta deux fois sous l'air étonné de tous d'une voix bien forte et spécialement éraillée, et en pointant férocement sa partie supérieure vers le   
  
professeur de métamorphose. Il répartit ensuite les première année dans leurs maisons. Garion et Ce'Nedra ne comprirent pas pourquoi, lorsque le Choipeau hurla un   
  
« Gryffondor », toute leur table se leva et applaudit. Ce'Nedra pensa au début que cela devait être une personne très importante, et alla se présenter à l'élève terrorisé,   
  
mais Ginny lui expliqua bien vite que ce n'était qu'une manière d' accueillir les nouveaux.   
  
Lorsque la cérémonie fut terminée, Dumbledore commença son habituel discours de début d'année. Il continua ensuite par la présentation des nouveaux professeurs.   
  
Belgarath étant absent pour le moment (et un sourire indéchiffrable était collé au visage de Polgara), Dumbledore présenta une nouvelle matière à Hogwart : le cours   
  
de Duel, enseigné par les professeurs Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black (soupir méprisant de la part de Snape qui était comme par hasard placé à l'opposé des deux amis).   
  
Il présenta ensuite Hettar, Barak, Mandorallen ,Sadi, Durnik, Silk (soupir méprisant de la part de Rusard) Lelldorin et la gente Dame Polgara comme étant des invités  
  
au château.   
  
Enfin arriva le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal Belgarath dans une robe de sorcier blanche immaculée, les cheveux peignés et la barbe taillée, l'air un   
  
peu morose. Il jeta au passage un coup d'oeil peiné à sa fille qui, elle, affichait maintenant un sourire plus que satisfait. Il regarda ensuite la grande salle et ne put retenir   
  
une pensée de surprise :  
  
  
  
« Tout ça ??? »   
  
-Eh oui mon cher père ils sont tous tes élèves à partir d'aujourd'hui !   
  
-Je veux partir !  
  
-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible !   
  
-Tu ne veux pas prendre ma place Pol ? tu as toujours eu de bons contacts avec les enfants de cet âge, tu feras sûrement un bien meilleur enseignant que moi.   
  
-Laisse tomber père, c'est TA mission, TU l'assumeras jusqu'au bout.   
  
-Tu es cruelle Pol !   
  
Dès que Dumbledore eut présenté son éminent confrère, le repas put enfin commencer. Belgarath lorgnait avec envie la chope de bière qui se trouvait quasiment en   
  
face de lui, mais d'un geste, sa fille l'écarta pour la donner à Silk :   
  
« Non père, le réprimanda-t-elle, il faut que tu restes sobre devant tes élèves pour ne pas leur donner de mauvais exemple ! »  
  
Ce'Nedra, elle, faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle voulut prendre une barre de chocolat dans un des saladiers, et que Sir Nicolas apparut dans ce même   
  
saladier. La princesse poussa un cri strident qui vrilla les tympans de quasiment tous les élèves de sa table. Elle en arriva don à la même conclusion que Belgarath :   
  
« je veux partir ! ».  
  
Surtout qu'elle avait appris qu'elle ne pourrait pas mettre sa robe verte préférée et qu'elle serait obligée de porter l'horrible uniforme d'Hogwart. Elle avait bien essayé,   
  
à force de cris et de bouderies, de faire pencher la balance à son avantage mais rien n'y avait fait. Polgara et McGonagall étaient restées intraitables à ce sujet.   
  
« L'uniforme est valable pour tous les élèves ! » avait froidement fait remarquer Mcgonagall.   
  
Le pire dans cette affaire c'est qu'elle allait avoir une dizaine de profs dans la même journée et qu'ils étaient sûrement aussi radoteurs (voir plus pour certains (regard en   
  
coin vers Belgarath)) que Jebeers et qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller dehors conter fleurette aux arbres. Elle regardait donc d'un air mauvais Garion qui, lui, mangeait   
  
comme un goinfre et décida de l'embêter, car après tout, c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient là et qu'elle s'ennuyait. 


	10. emploi du temps et premier cours

Chapitre 9 emploi du temps et premier cours 

« DRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG »

Dans la chambre des filles Ce'Nedra  se cacha sous la couverture, ne pouvant se défendre contre une horde de murgos hurlants.

Dans la chambre des garçons Garion étouffa un juron sortit de ses draps, prit sa dague et alla dans la salle commune. Ne voyant personne il craignit que la vie des filles fut en danger et se précipita dans leur dortoir pour les secourir.

Il se fit accueillir par des cris qui lui percèrent les tympans et pour le coup le réveillèrent totalement, des coups de coussins et des coups de pieds et quelques insultes genre « vicieux » ou encore « pervers ». Il sortit donc du dortoir en s'excusant bien bas et en prétextant qu'il s'était trompé de salle (il remercia Aldur d'avoir pu côtoyer Silk) Il se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire dans la salle commune puis rejoignit penaud son dortoir où le réveil sonna de nouveau. Garion regarda cette chose d'un air assassin. Mais quelle idée d'imiter le cri d'un murgo si tôt le matin.

Harry émergea des couvertures :

« Ron éteins-moi ce réveil avant que je ne le pète en le balançant contre le mur »

-Impossible tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne se cassera pas et qu'il continuera à sonner tant que nous ne serons pas tous debout… et tu es le dernier à être encore au lit !!!!

-M'en fous balance-le je me sentirai beaucoup mieux après !

-Lève-toi et fais-le, il faut que j'aille me prendre ma douche.

-Trop aimable.

-Au fait Garion où étais-tu passé ?

Ce dernier ne s'était pas encore remis de ce qu'il venait d'entendre : Ron allait se doucher sans rechigner ?Mais comment faisait-il ? Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il allait devoir se prendre une douche ? Mais il s'en était pris une hier ! Visiblement vivre à Hogwart allait être plus difficile que prévu ! Il eut alors une pensée émue pour son pauvre grand-père, qui, lui avait sur son dos tante Pol. Il était si profondément perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu la question de Ron. Ce dernier l'aurait bien reposée, mais dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, Garion s'était emparé d'une serviette, d'un savon, et d'une bouteille de shampoing, et s'était dirigé dans la salle de bain.

Dès que les trois garçons eurent fini de se préparer, il rejoignirent Hermione, Ce'Nedra et Ginny  dans la salle commune, où les préfets de Gryffondor leur donnèrent leurs emplois du temps.

Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé, ils se dirigèrent tous, aussi joyeux que des portes de prisons, vers les classes de cours. Cinq minutes après que la première heure de cours ait commencée, on put entendre dans tout Hogwart :

« Flûte, flûte et reflûte !!!!J'suis à la bouuuuuuuuuurrre !!! Ah ben bravo, mon petit Sirius, ça fait sérieux pour le prof que tu es !!! Bon, tant pis, je vois qu'un seul moyen…. »

Se transformant en chien noir, Black se carapata vers son premier cours de toute la vitesse de ses quatre pattes. 

Malheureusement pour lui, quelqu'un l'avait vu…

« Nyark, j'ai trouvé un traître, moi !! » se réjouit Hettar en caressant pensivement son épée; puis, s'adressant à elle : Ma douce Heldara, tu prendras un bon bain de sang de Mâtin de Torak ce soir !!! Quoique… Pourquoi attendre ce soir ? Sus à l'ennemi !! » Et il partit sur les traces de Sirius.

Tandis que Sirius et Hettar jouaient ainsi à cache-cache, Belgarath se retrouvait seul face à un troupeau de 5e années en délire. En effet, bien que son petit-fils eut été présent pour prévenir ses éventuelles bourdes, Belgarath accumulait gaffes sur gaffes. Il avait pourtant commencé son cours d'une manière théâtrale, mettant à contribution ses talents de conteurs et le petit speech que le professeur Snape rédigeait chaque année – emprunté sans l'assentiment de ce dernier bien sûr par Silk – mais apparemment quelque chose avait foiré. Peut-être était-ce sa chûte dans les escaliers lorsqu'il s'était pris dans la robe dix fois trop longue que Polgara lui avait fait enfiler de force. Essayant de reprendre contenance, il avait aussi bien commencé son cours en s'assurant que ces gamins connaissaient bien les règles fondamentales que devaient respecter tout sorcier digne de ce nom :

« Votre attention je vous prie ! Je suis comme vous devez vous en douter, à moins que vous soyez aussi intelligents qu'une bande de Thulls amorphes auxquels je dispense habituellement mes cours, votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. » 

Il se ménagea alors une pause, espérant sans doute des applaudissements délirants, mais à ce moment les élèves étaient trop occupés à se demander quels sortes de crétins étaient les Thulls, ou à se remettre de sa précédente chûte. Seul Garion émit un grognement désapprobateur et murmura à son « professeur » par l'intermédiaire de son médaillon :

« Attends un peu que tante Pol apprenne ça ! »

« Etant donné que je ne m'attends guère à ce que vous vous souveniez de ce que mes prédécesseurs aient pu vous apprendre – après tout, les vacances sont faîtes pour se changer les idées, donc pour tout oublier ce que l'on a appris pendant l'année scolaire – je me vois dans l'obligation de vous rappeler quelques règles fondamentales : Tout d'abord, il ne faut jamais, et je dis bien ne JAMAIS  faire disparaître le moindre petit objet, la moindre poussière !! Voyez-vous, le but ultime de l'univers est de créer des choses. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'il va vous laisser passer derrière lui pour détruire ce qu'il s'est donné tant de mal à construire ?? Et puis avouez tout de même que ce serait dommage d'être soi-même détruit pour avoir voulu vous débarrasser de la poussière que vous aviez dans l'œil, non ? »

Hermione leva alors frénétiquement le bras. Ne sachant pas ce à quoi il se risquait, Belgarath accepta de lui donner la parole.

« Mais professeur, on peut faire disparaître des choses, nous l'avons appris dès notre deuxième année ! Est-ce que les règles de l'univers ont changé récemment ? Parce que j'ai lu tous les livres qui traitaient de ce sujet pour mon devoir de vacances pour le Professeur Sinistra, et si ces règles ont changé, je risque d'avoir une mauvaise note, et…

-Mais voyons, jeune fille, il en a toujours été ainsi .. du moins depuis que j'ai commencé mes études il y a quelques… 7 000 ans de cela environ. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas très exact, s'expliqua-t-il en voyant la mine effarée de ses élèves, mais ça remonte à si longtemps… 

-Et la formule Evanesco alors ? questionna Hermione, un peu secouée d'apprendre que son professeur était la preuve vivante d'une entorse faite à toutes les lois de la logique humaine. Mais après tout, peut-être avait-il lui aussi une pierre philosophale planquée dans les tréfonds de sa barbe…

-Veuillez… expliquer un peu votre question, fit Belgarath qui n'avait apparemment jamais entendu parler de telle formule.

-Pour toute réponse, Hermione prit sa baguette et, la pointant sur son encrier, elle prononça : « Evanesco ! » et l'encrier disparut.

Belgarath fut tout d'abord perplexe, puis il maugréa dans sa barbe :

« Si jamais j'ai droit à un tête-à-tête avec cette idiote de prophétie incapable de donner suffisamment de précisions pour les missions qu'elle me confie, je vous jure que je vais te me la…. (puis, plus haut) Bon, apparemment, les lois que j'ai apprises ne valent pas un clou ici… Mais, Garion, je t'interdis de passer outre, c'est clair ?? Et ne me ressers pas du « Pourquoi moi ? » habituel s'il te plait. 

Entre temps, Sirius était enfin arrivé devant la porte de la classe de Duel. Il se remétamorphosa en homme et entra en espérant que son retard ne serait pas remarqué. Lupin qui faisait un petit discours sur l'importance des cours de duel cette année, fit une pause avant de donner, avec un grand sourire, la parole à son confrère. 

Sirius avait à peine ouvert la bouche que la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas, Hettar apparut à l'encadrement de ce qui fut précédemment la porte dardant son épée vers Sirius Et en hurlant « Tu es mort, vil murgo !!»

A suivre…


	11. premiers cours, suite!

Chapitre 10 : Premiers cours, suite !!!

Disclaimer : Bon bah les persos ne sont pas à nous et on gagne aucun sous pour cette fic (quel est celui qui à crié « encore heureux !! » dans la salle ?? )

Sirius avait à peine ouvert la bouche que la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas, Hettar apparut à l'encadrement de ce qui fut précédemment la porte dardant son épée vers Sirius Et en hurlant « Tu es mort, sale murgo »

« Plait-il ?? » demanda plaisamment Sirius.

-Ne joue pas les innocents avec moi ! Je sais qui tu es, et je peux te dire que tu ne survivras pas longtemps !!

-Mais enfin Sirius, vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? questionna Remus, qui se demandait dans quel guêpier s'était ENCORE fourré.

-J'en sais rien, je te jures que cette fois-ci c'est pas une de mes blagues qui a foiré (j'étais plutôt calme ces temps-ci…faut dire aussi que je me creuse les méninges pour être encore un peu original.).

-Bon je crois que j'ai compris, fit laconiquement Remus faisons-le sortir de la salle, il est temps d'avoir quelques explications.

-D'accord, mais…euh l'a pas l'air commode...

-Rooooooooooh t'es un Gryffondor ou un Serpentard…

-Tu te poses encore la question ? Toute ma famille est allée à Serpentard…MAIS moi je suis le rebut de cette famille…et fier de l'être !

-Bon alors qu'es-ce que t'attends pour le prouver ?

-J'accepte ton défi…eu…machin…mais nous ferons mieux d'aller dehors, je ne tiens pas à ce que les élèves soient éclaboussés de ton sang.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets d'épargner ces jeunes personnes de la vue de tes tripes et de tes boyaux répandus sur le sol…Quoique, il faut qu'on leur apprenne la dure réalité de la vie à ces gamins.

Et ce fut sous le regard effaré des pauvres premières années que Sirius sortit de la salle, suivi de Remus, signifiant ainsi qu'il était absolument contre la perception de l'éducation d'Hettar. Celui-ci les suivit, souriant à la pensée qu'il allait enfin pouvoir faire de l'exercice (ouais pasque à la fin les araignées géantes ça devenait lassant). Lorsqu'il fut sorti de la salle, il tomba sur Mandorallen qui, ayant entendu des éclats de voix, s'était radiné dans le coin.

-Que se passe-t-il mon Ami ? s'enquit-il 

-Il se passe, répondit Remus, que, ayant appris je ne sais comment que j'étais un loup-garou, ce monsieur s'apprêtait à éviscérer Sirius, qu'il avait du confondre avec moi.

-Mais comment a-t-il pu savoir que t'étais un loup-garou ? Tu as toujours été très discret Rem'.

-Quelqu'un a du le lui dire …

-C'est Snape j'en suis sûr ! Il en loupe vraiment pas une celui-là pour se montrer intéressant. En plus dire ça de toi, toi qui es doux comme un agneau, car je suis sûr qu'il t'as décrit avec forces de détails les plus fallacieux possibles. Je vais te me le…

-Stop !! hurla Hettar. On peut savoir de quoi vous causez tous les deux? Et puis d'abord c'est quoi un loup-garou ? Avouez que vous cherchez à nous embrouiller, mais cela ne prend pas avec moi ! Je vais vous expliquer, car il semblerait que vous soyez aveuglé par votre amitié envers ce traître, fit-il à Remus.

-Quoi ? Lui ? Un traître ? demanda Mandorallen. En tout cas il cachait bien son jeu.

-C'est reparti soupira Sirius.

-Y'a de la baston dans le coin ? demanda Barak arrivant car il avait aussi entendu la douce voix d'Hettar.

-En effet mon Ami, il semblerait que cet individu soit un traître.

-Dites…tenta Remus

-Dans ce cas il va morfler, je vais lui apprendre ce que c'est d'être du côté ennemi. J'espère au moins qu'il sait se battre.

-Euh..retenta Remus.

-Dans ce cas là je te promets bien du plaisir mon gros, le défia Sirius, Je saurais défendre chèrement ma peau. Et j'ajouterais que…J'EN AI MARRE D'ETRE PRIS POUR UN TRAITRE !! J'AI DEJA DONNE, MERCI BIEN !

-Il se passe quelque chose ici ?? demanda Lelldorin, arrivant lui aussi sur les lieux.

-Oui nous allions justement passer ces traîtres au fil de notre épée.

-J'en suis !! Euh… Barak ce n'est pas pour te contredire mais… tu as une hache.

-Raaaaaah je savait bien qu'il ne fallait que je côtoies trop Silk, il a fini par me filer ses mauvaise habitudes, comme son goût prononcé pour les tournures de phrase ! D'ailleurs ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu lui.

-Moi y'a un autre truc qui me chiffonne, vous avez dit « ces traîtres » mais c'est qui les autres traîtres, demanda Sirius

-Bah, lui. Répondit Barak en pointant Remus.

-Mais ce n'est pas un traître !!

-Mais, si ç'en est un, et tu le protèges, avoue ! s'exclama Lelldorin 

-Bon, fit Remus essayant de garder son calme, je ne sais pas dans quoi on s'est fourré, mais en tout cas on est en plein dedans. Alors à moins d'un miracle…

Et le miracle arriva…

-Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici. Et ce que font deux professeurs en dehors de leur salle de classe.

-Dame Polgara nous avons trouvé ces deux traîtres…commença Hettar 

-Et nous nous apprêtions à en découdre avec eux !! termina Lelldorin dans un éclat de fierté.

-Mais si ce sont vraiment des traîtres, il ne vous ai pas venu à l'esprit d'en parler au professeur Dumbledore avant de les tuer ?

-…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ah ces Aloriens…

-Ce n'est pas trop tard Gente Polgara, ils sont encore en vie.

-Ah ces Arendais… Bon allons voir le professeur Dumbledore. J'espère qu'il saura tirer tout ça au clair.

Un peu plus tard dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-…Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous avez pris Sirius pour un traître parce qu'il s'est transformé en chien…

-Bah oui j'ai tout de suite pensé que c'était un Mâtin de…comment il s'appelle le Torak de chez vous ?

-Hettar, commença Polgara dont les yeux avaient viré au gris acier, il me semblait pourtant que mon père vous avait expliqué qu'on reconnaissait les Mangemorts par le tatouage qu'ils avaient sur leur bras…Et que, à part le professeur Snape ce sont eux les ennemis, et pas ceux qui se transforment en chiens.

-Hey regardez, lança joyeusement Sirius en montrant ses bras, je n'ai pas de marque.

-Oups je crois que nous avons fait une gaffe là. Fit Barak.

-Nous sommes désolés, vieux ! S'exclama Lelldorin.

-Pas grave, c'est pas la première fois, je commence à avoir l'habitude…

-Mais pour réparer les ennuis que vous avez causés, reprit Dumbledore, je vous suggèrerai d'assister Remus et Sirius à leur prochain cours.

-Chouette ! On va pouvoir s'amuser.

-En tout cas moi je me demande vraiment où est Silk, d'habitude il ne rate jamais ce genre de coup !

Un sourire imperceptible se dessina sur les lèvres du directeur.

Tout à coup la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Snape plus livide que jamais, complètement échevelé, l'air hagard, et les vêtements légèrement roussis, et répétant sans cesse « pire que Londubat, pire que Londubat, je croyais que c'était impossible, mais…pire que Londubat !! »

-Mais voyons Severus, qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Dumbledore.

A suivre…

Nous sommes désolées du retard que nous avons pris dans cette fic, mais nous ne trouvions pas le temps

Ayako et Mephie


	12. les malheurs de sevy

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à nous ,même pas un tit bout de Silk (mais nous regardons dans tout les journaux pour voir si leurs auteurs respectifs ne veulent pas les céder ou les vendre aux enchères…en vain)

Nous ne gagnons toujours pas de sous pour cette fic

Chapitre 11 Les malheurs de Sevy 

L'air complètement perdu, Snape ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir entendu son directeur, d'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il ait remarqué la présence des autres personnes dans le bureau. Dans un éclair de lucidité il aperçut une chaise et s'affala dessus.

Dumbledore appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il aille chercher un remontant à l'éminent professeur de potions. L'elfe arriva quelques instants plus tard, traînant les pieds et pestant au sujet d'un nouvel elfe de maison indigne de sa caste et de sa situation. Il mit le verre dans les mains de Snape, mais celui-ci dut le poser, car il tremblait encore de trop pour tenir quelques chose dans ses mains.

- Alors, reprit aimablement Dumbledore , pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Snape redevint livide et se remit à trembler de plus belle. Pour se donner du courage il prit résolument son verre et en but le contenu d'un seul trait. Tout à coup, son visage encore blême quelques secondes auparavant devint d'une jolie couleur carmin, et dans un hurlement rauque (et non pas rogue, et encore moins rock) se mit à cracher des flammes, flammes qui atteignirent Lupin de plein fouet, Sirius s'étant esquivé à temps. L'animagus ne put malheureusement pas s'empêcher de s'esclaffer :

-Ahahahahahahaha !Mon pauvre Remus !! Tu sais que comme ça tu ressemble énormément à Snape ? Même couleur de cheveux, et même style de coiffure.

Il comprit bien vite qu'il avait fait une gaffe lorsqu'il vit deux regards assassins se tourner vers lui. En effet, Remus avait beau être d'une nature calme, il ne fallait pas le mettre en colère, car son côté animal revenant dans ces moments là, il devenait capable de tout, même du pire (c'est d'ailleurs souvent lorsque Snape avait provoqué sa colère, dans leur jeunesse, que les retombées avaient été les pire pour lui, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais eu conscience). Sirius tenta donc maladroitement de se rattraper.

-Mais Rem, je rigole, où est donc passé ton sens de l'humour ? Et puis de toute façon tu ne pourras jamais être pire que ce cher Snape. !

Là c'était la deuxième gaffe en même pas cinq seconde, car non seulement Remus ne s'était pas calmé, mais en plus le maître des potions se retourna vers lui d'un air furieux, et il avait encore de quoi cracher des flammes dans le gosier. Il ne s'en priva donc pas. Sirius aurait pu esquiver de nouveau si Lupin n'avait pas innocemment mis son pied en travers la route de son ami. Sirius trébucha et ne put fuir à temps. Il se retourna vers Remus, l'air outré, et les cheveux aussi roussis que lui.

- Remus espèce de faux-frère ! Tu…

-Mais voyons Sirius où est passé ton sens de l'humour ? le coupa Remus dans un grand sourire.

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira :

" Quitte ?

-Quitte !

-Black tu vas…commença Snape

-Maieuh ! fit Sirius. Comment as-tu pu deviner que c'était moi qui avais foutu du " crache flamme " dans ton verre ?

-C'était signé !

-Au moins tu pourrais me remercier ! Tu es à nouveau sur pied, et en pleine forme et plus la loque…Remus tu crois vraiment qu'on peut donner le qualificatif d'humain à Snape ?

-Ceci restera une grande question mon ami ! répondit philosophiquement Remus

-Bon Sirius, Remus je vous prierai de regagner votre salle de classe. Je pense que vos élèves vous attendent, alors essayez au moins d'assurer la fin de votre cours ! leur ordonna très calmement Dumbledore, qui commençait à perdre patience.

Les deux professeurs sortirent, non sans avoir au passage glisser un mot à l'oreille d'Hettar.

Une fois la porte refermée sur eux, Dumbledore se retourna vers Snape.

-Bien, mon cher Severus, si vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est passé ! "

Snape se remit à frissonner au souvenir de sa matinée, et c'est d'une voix altérée qu'il put enfin la raconter.

" Eh bien voilà, comme vous le savez, je commençai mes cours ce matin par les Gryffondor 4eme années, et je décidai de tester le niveau de la nouvelle, Ce'Nedra, Bien mal m'en prit…

-Mais, le coupa Polgara, elle est pourtant bonne en cuisine, je lui ai donné des cours et même quelques conseils !

-Visiblement elle ne les a pas suivis, Madame… "

Et tandis qu'il racontait Snape revivait en même temps la scène.

__

Flash back 

-Mademoiselle Nedra, tempêta Snape, je vous ai pourtant dit de ne pas mélanger les racines de mandragore avec les feuilles de sang de dragons! Cela annule tout les effets du crin de licorne pour la potion de guérison !

-Mais de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais des potions de guérison alors que tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a pas meilleur que Polgara pour guérir les gens. Et mon nom est CE'Nedra et je vous demanderais d'avoir un peu plus de respect envers l'unique fille de l'empereur de Tolnedrie ! répliqua la rouquine.

-Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris mademoiselle, reprit Snape d'une voix plus doucereuse, je me moque éperdument de vos titres, vous êtes ici pour apprendre comme les autres élèves, au même titre qu'eux ! Moins 20 points pour Gryffondor pour manque de respect envers un professeur,et j'enlèverai 20 autres points, car vous n'avez pas écouté mes instructions. Maintenant je vous prierai de verser le contenu de la fiole violette qui contient les extraits de sang de tarentules géantes mêlées à celui de Focifère.

Ce'Nedra obéit en marmonnant quelque peu, et Snape put se retourner vers un autre élève. Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune princesse, qui trouvait que le liquide ne se déversait pas assez rapidement, décida d'accélérer la cadence. 

Son chaudron se mit à bouillir de façon plus que suspecte. Mais pensant que c'était normal, Ce'Nedra rajouta le dernier ingrédient, c'est à dire quelques gouttes de nitroglycérine, en omettant de lire la phrase qui avait pourtant été soulignée par le prof qui mentionnait de ne SURTOUT pas mettre la nitroglycérine avant que la potion ne refroidisse, il fallait d'ailleurs attendre l'aval du professeur pour cela. Mais comme Ce'Nedra n'en était pas encore là (elle avait juste confondu la bouteille verte avec la bouteille verte plus foncée, il faut dire que les cachots étaient tellement mal éclairés…)…

Snape ayant eu un mauvais pressentiment décida d'aller voir ce que faisait la nouvelle, Il ne put arriver à temps pour empêcher Ce'Nedra de rajouter les gouttes, ni même de se baisser pour éviter l'explosion, il servit juste de boucliers aux élèves derrière lui, tandis que les autres, entendant leur professeur hurler " NE FAITES PAS.. ",s'étaient baissés.

Snape, projeté au sol par l'explosion, se releva, les cheveux en bataille, il allait hurlé sur Ce'Nedra, quand il vit que celle-ci, ravie, avait décider de renouveler l'expérience. Ayant pris le chaudron de Ginny derrière elle, elle recommençait la potion. Pris d'un soudain accès de panique, Snape lança une série d'_evanesco, _ce qui fit disparaître la potion, le chaudron, les ustensiles, les ingrédients et la table de Ce'Nedra.

Il congédia ensuite la classe (après leur avoir donné une composition très pointue et avoir enlevé une cinquantaine de points à Gryffondor ).

Puis l'air complètement hagard se dirigea ver le bureau de Dumbledore.

__

Fin du flash back

A la fin de son récit Severus s'empara du verre de remontant qu'un elfe de maison avait apporté après le départ de Sirius et Remus et le but cul sec pour être sûr d'être totalement remis de ses émotions.

-Si vous voulez, je peux en parler avec Ce'Nedra, proposa aimablement Polgara.

-Ne vous donnez pas cette peine Polgara, répondit Dumbledore, attendons encore deux ou trois cours je suis sûr cela va s'arranger. "

A peine avait-il fini de prononcer cette phrase que MacGonagall arriva dans le bureau.

" Je vous cherchais, déclara-t-elle à Polgara. Pourriez vous dire à votre neveu de suivre le rythme de mes cours au lieu de s'amuser à transfigurer tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main ? J'ai remarqué qu'il avait des facilités en métamorphose puisqu'il lui suffit de dire " Sois vase ! " pour transformer son plumier en vase, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour changer un de ses camarades Serpentard en dragon sous prétexte de contribuer à l'évolution de la race humaine selon le point de vue de Salazar Slytherin!!! "

Dumbledore se massa les tempes.

" Je pense que cette années va être difficile ",. soupira-t-il puis se tournant vers Snape :

" Une chocogrenouille ? "

A suivre…

-Un grand MERCI à tous nos revieweurs qui nous motivent pour écrire la suite !

-Eh non, ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que vous saurez ce qui est arrivé à notre très cher Silk… niark niark ! 

-Mais bien sûr, vous pouvez toujours nous faire part de vos hypothèses …

Ayako et Mephie


	13. la sibylle d'Hogwart!

Chapitre 12 : la Sibylle … d'Hogwart !

Tandis qu'il sortait du cour de métamorphose, accompagné par Harry, Ron et Hermione (qui décidément commençaient vraiment à apprécier le nouveau), Garion entendit la voix de Polgara résonner dans sa tête :

-Mon cher Garion…pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris de transformer un de tes camarades ?

-Mais de qui tu parles tante Pol ?

-Le nom de Draco Malfoy ne te dit-il pas quelque chose ?

-Ah lui ! Mais ce n'est pas un de mes camarades !

-Ne joue pas sur les mots, Garion, laisse ça à Silk…

-Ah en parlant de Silk justement, je m'inquiète terriblement ! Pas à son sujet évidemment, il peut se sortir de n'importe quelle situation, mais ça fait tout de même cinq jours qu'il n'est pas apparu ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare, mais je plains sa future victime…ça risque d'être gratiné…

-Là n'est pas la question, Garion, tu sais aussi bien que moi que notre cher prince Kheldar réapparaîtra bien assez tôt et ce sera seulement à partir de là que l'on pourra s'inquiéter !

-Mais…

-Revenons-en plutôt à ce jeune homme que tu as transformé…aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer ?

-Bah, ce sale petit prétentieux était une fois de plus en train de se vanter de ses origines, et il a traité Ron de sale loqueteux et Hermione de sang de bourbe…

-Mais qu'est ce que ça veux dire ??

-J'en sais rien mais elle avait l'air très affectée, et Harry a du retenir Ron pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur Malfoy, enfin une fois que Ron se serait remis de la chocogrenouille, qui, comme les insultes de ce sale petit blondinet gominé prétentieux, lui était restée en travers de la gorge. Ensuite, Malfoy s'est tourné vers Harry, avec un sourire narquois qui le défigurait je ne te racontes pas…si il avait pu être beau un jour, ce sourire aurait cassé tout son mythe narcissique…

-Les faits, Garion, LES FAITS !!! Je me passerais volontiers de tes commentaires d'esthète en herbe.

-Bref, il se tourne vers Harry et commence à se moquer de je cite, « ses pitoyables géniteurs qui n'avaient su faire qu'une seule chose, la seule qu'ils n'auraient pas du faire, c'est à dire protéger leur sale rejeton!» Alors pour éviter que Harry ne s'en prenne trop à Malfoy, qui pourtant le méritait…

-…tu l'as fait à sa place !!

-Exactement !! euh…mais pas du tout, mais là ce…ce…

-…jeune homme…

-On peut dire ça comme ça !il s'est tourné vers moi, et comme je ne voulais pas qu'il insulte ma famille c'est à dire grand-père et par extension toi tante Pol, eh bien j'ai décidé de lui clouer le bec en le faisant remonter à ses origines…primitives…quand je disais que les dragons avaient vraiment dégénéré…

-Garion, va en cours, tu vas être en retard…mais on en reparlera.

-Oui tante Pol.

La connexion mentale finie, Garion soupira :

-Zut, grillé…

-… sûr qu'il est. tout à fait d'accord avec moi !! finit Ron avec entêtement.

Voyant que ses deux camarades le fixaient avec insistance, attendant sans doute une réponse dont il n'avait pas idée, Garion , devant tout le choix de réponses possibles qui s'offraient à lui, en prit une au hasard…

-Bien sûr…

-Tu vois Harry il n'y a que toi pour penser que sans Matthew O'ara les Canon de Chudley sont perdus !!! triompha aussitôt le roux.

-…si je savais de quoi vous parliez, il serait peut-être plus simple pour moi de répondre ! termina Garion.

-Parce que tu nous écoutais pas ? demanda Ron offusqué tandis qu'Harry pouffait de rire à ses côtés.

-Désolé, mais c'est ma tante qui a voulu que j'éclaircisse l'affaire du dragon.

-Ta tante ? Mais comment, où ça ? je ne la vois pas !

-C'est parce que dans notre famille on peut communiquer par télépathie.

-GENIAL !! vous faites ça comment ?

-Grâce à ce médaillon.

-Ron je voudrais pas te presser, mais je tiens à te signaler que d'ici même pas cinq minutes, nous devons être dans la tour de Trelawney !

-Oh oui j'ai hâte d'y être ! s'enthousiasma Ron. Je me demande comment tu vas mourir cette semaine !

-Personnellement, je m'en passerais…

-De quoi ? Du cours ou de la façon dont tu vas mourir ?

-Des deux !

-Harry je te l'ai déjà dit, fit Ron en imitant Hermione, tu aurais du prendre arithmomancie comme moi c'est tellement plus intéressant que les salades de cette vielle chèvre. Au fait Garion, reprit-il d'un ton plus sérieux tu as pris quoi toi, comme option ? 

-Divination !

-Alors avant que tu ailles il faut que tu saches…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la salle de cours de la tour nord. Comme d'habitude celle-ci était enfumée par les divers encens disséminés un peu partout dans la salle, Parvati et Lavande étaient au premier rang, attendant avec impatience que le cour commence.

Ron, Harry et Garion, eux, s'affalèrent sur les chaises du dernier rang juste à temps avant que Trelawney n'apparaisse dans un tourbillon de voiles et de châles.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis heureuse de vous trouver tous en vie pour cette nouvelle année comme je vous l'avais prédit, même si certains devraient un peu plus faire attention aux prédictions que je leur aie faites et de se faire à l'idée que leur mort est imminente, commença-t-elle d'une voix mystérieuse. Mais aujourd'hui nous avons la joie d'accueillir un nouvel élève dont j'attendais la venue depuis la fin de l'année dernière.

-Tu vois Harry, j'avais raison c'est elle qui doit mettre en ordre toutes les fiches d'inscriptions ! chuchota Ron

-Mais non, répondit Harry, elle essaye juste de montrer à tous qu'il lui reste un zeste de pouvoir divinatoire ! C'est pas dur de prévoir l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève quand il est juste en face de toi !

-Surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais fait allusion à Garion jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

-Nous allons dès à présent étudier l'art si subtil et délicat de la lythomancie !déclara Trelawney 

-La quoi ?

-La lycanthropie ?

-La Lythomancie est une technique de divination par les pierres, les pierres de lune pour être exacte, mais pas n'importe lesquelles, celles qui ont été polies par un soir de pleine lune dans la clairière d'un bois très profond. C'est pour cela qu'il est très difficile de s'en procurer…Mais cette année j'ai enfin réussi à en dénicher tout un stock ! Tenez, et faites-y très attention, n'oubliez pas que c'est du matériel rare. C'est une pierre par binôme. 

Garion, dès qu'il reçu la pierre, la regarda attentivement, très attentivement, avant de s'écrouler de rire. Harry et Ron le regardèrent d'un air suspect, ne comprenant pas la cause de cette hilarité soudaine, et Trelawney faisant comme si de rien était, continuait son cours. Une fois que Garion fut un peu calmé il tenta d'expliquer ce qui se passait à Harry, Ron  et Neville qui s'étaient assis à coté de lui.

-Ces pierres ne valent pas un clou ! Ce sont des pierres décoratives qui viennent du château d'Arendie !

-Mais comment se fait-il qu'elles se trouvent ici ?

-J'ai vu Silk en ramasser il y a quelques temps, clamant à qui voulait l'entendre que tôt ou tard, il les refourguerait à quelqu'un…et je crois bien qu'il a réussi…

Une crise d'hilarité général se répandit dans les rangs du fond.

Trelawney, ne pouvant faire autrement que de s'intéresser à ce vacarme, s'approcha d'eux, et leur demanda d'un air pincé ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans le fait de regarder l'avenir à l'intérieur de la pierre, puis se tournant vers Garion :

-Mon pauvre garçon tu n'aurais pas du te mettre à coté d'eux, tu risques de ne pas pouvoir suivre ce cours. Les ondes de M.Potter sont tellement négatives ! Si tu veux, tu peux te mettre à côté de Miss Brown, je suis sûre qu'elle se fera un plaisir de tout t'expliquer !

Garion jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à Lavande qui s'escrimait à lorgner sa pierre d'un air farouche, tentant désespérément, de toute ses mirettes, de voir quelques chose. Tout à coup elle hurla « J'y vois !!! » puis regardant de nouveaux sa pierre, elle écarta les brumes d'encens d'un revers de la main et soupira « Ah non, autant pour moi. » 

-Merci madame, répondit aimablement Garion, mais je ne voudrais pas la déconcentrer…

-C'est une intention louable mon chéri, fit Trelawney en regardant d'un air assassin les autres garçon écroulés sur leur table, Si tu veux, je peux t'aider !

Et sans attendre la réponse de Garion, elle s'empara de la pierre, se mit à la tourner dans tout les sens, puis s'exclama au bout de dix minutes d'intense concentration. « Oh mon pauvre cheri ! Quel malheur pour vous ! Je vois que dans un avenir très proche il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, trahi par un de ses proches.

-Perdu ! souffla Harry dans l'oreille de Seamus, celle là elle ne l'avait pas encore utilisée ! Tu me dois deux chocogrenouilles !

-Ah fit Garion tout décontenancé, moi j'admets n'avoir vu qu'une pierre ovale d'une couleur blanchâtre…Mais fit-il soudainement avec une voix sèche, qu'avez vous vu exactement ?

-Eh bien…commença Trelawney, j'ai vu un grand chien noir que j'ai identifié comme étant un sinistros !

-Mais si **vous** l'avez vu et pas Garion, ça ne veut pas tout simplement dire que c'est **vous** qui allez mourir et pas lui !

-Mais qui êtes vous ? demanda Trelawney horrifiée.

-Tout simplement quelqu'un qui en a plus qu'assez de voir que les prophéties ne sont pas prises au sérieux parce que des charlatans s'amusent à prédire n'importe quoi à côté. Et puis d'abord, de quel droit prétendez vous connaître l'ordre du monde ?

-Je…

-Vous n'en connaissez rien visiblement, car sinon vous sauriez que cet ordre peut changer si une étoile explose au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment l'ordre du monde peut devenir double et là plus moyens de faire des prophéties exacte puisque deux visions s'opposent, et qu'elle se confrontent pendant des milliards d'années, ce qui fait que chaque évènements réalisés peut faire changer totalement l'ordre du monde…

Il partit alors dans un réquisitoire de quinze minutes pour terminer par :

-Et puis ce n'est pas avec de vulgaires pierre ordinaires refilées par je ne sais quel beau parleur que vous pouvez espérer voir quelque chose !

A suivre

Réponse aux reviews :

Alana : tout d'abord, MERCIIIIIIIII pour toutes ces reviews !!! Bon, Sibylle n'est pas devenue littéralement chèvre, mais après tout, ce n'est que le premier cours… 

Pandore : Draco ? Trognon ? On ne parle pas du même alors !!! Et puis pour Garion un dragon est un être dénué de toute intelligence…nous avons seulement fait le rapport avec drackychou (nous, ne pas l'apprécier ??? cette question restera sans réponse…)

Attends de voir pour Lucius, le jour il aura l'audace de pointer le bout de son nez 

(Ayako : aucun commentaire mephie !!!!

Mephie : je voulais juste remplacer 'nez' par appendice nasal, c'est tout !)

…dans cette fic !

 Ayako :Au fait la première partie t'est dédicacée ^_______________________^

Mephie : j'espère que tu auras remarqué le pitit clin d'œil sinon relis ce chapitre !!!!

Question générale : le doute nous assaille…

Mephie : Quelqu'un se soucie-t-il du sort de ce pauvre Silk ?

Ayako : qui est tout seul…

Mephie : La nuit… dans le noir…

Ayako : Mais non Mephie là t'es hors propos !!!

Mephie :Bah quoi ??

Ayako : Et puis de toutes façon la vrai question était : Est que vous trouvez que l'on torture trop nos persos ??

En ce qui me concerne, je dirais oui pour ce pauvre Sevy...

Mephie : Il est pas apparu dans le chapitre…

Ayako :… Mais que voulez-vous ? J'ai été obligée d'écrire de telles horreurs sur lui … Mephie m'a forcée.

Mephie : Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop là ?

Ayako : Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…


	14. une nuit mouvementée

Chapitre 13 : une nuit mouvementée

Une semaine plus tard, l'inquiétude avait gagné l'ensemble de la joyeuse petite troupe de Belgarath… ou presque : seule Polgara se félicitait haut et fort de l'absence prolongée de Silk. Etrangement, il y eut cette même semaine une recrudescence d'étouffement raté chez les Griffondors, et Dumbledore lui-même était sur le point de déclencher une enquête en bonne et due forme, non sans s'être assuré préalablement auprès du professeur Snape qu'aucun des Serpentards n'y était pour quelque chose. Il y avait bien eu pendant un temps de forts soupçons pesant sur Draco Malfoy, étant donné que la plupart des « incidents » avaient touché les Griffondors de 4e et 5e années, mais Dobby avait témoigné lui-même en la faveur du détesté fils de son ancien maître, assurant que seuls les elfes de maison s'occupaient des repas. 

Bref, l'ambiance était tendue et presque tous les Griffondors de 5e année faisaient la grève de la faim, supportés dans leur action par les colis-repas de Mme Weasley qui faisaient maintenant fureur au château. 

Cependant, Hogwart étant ce qu'elle était, l'habituelle spirale du réveil-douche-repas-cours-repas-cours-devoirs-repas-mauvais coups et/ou-devoirs-dodo !!! continuait. 

Un soir pourtant, alors que tous mâchouillaient avec autant d'enthousiasme que les goûteurs des temps égyptiens le dîner préparé avec soin par soi-disant les elfes de maison et possiblement relevé par l'apprenti assassin raté, eh bien celui-ci frappa à nouveau et faillit bien réussir à tuer Ron. Malheureusement pour ce meurtrier aux débuts si prometteurs, et malheureusement pour Ron qui espérait bien avoir, comme toutes les précédentes victimes, à passer la soirée à l'infirmerie et donc ne maaaaaaalheureusement pas pouvoir finir son devoir de potion pour le lendemain, il survécut.

-Hermioneuh…commença la voix suppliante de Ron.

-Non Ron pour la 267eme fois, je ne te passerai pas mon devoir de potion ! Tu avais qu'à t'y prendre avant !

-Comment aurais-je pu ? Je te signale que ce* censuré * de Snape ne nous l'a donné qu'avant-hier, et que hier et aujourd'hui je devais aller encourager Harry au Quidditch,  alors je ne pouvais vraiment pas le faire plus tôt. Et de toute façon c'est pas ça que je voulais te demander !

-Ah bon, et c'était quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu peux me passer la boîte de chocogrenouilles qui est à côté de toi, s'il te plait ? Il faut bien que je me donne du courage…

-Eh bien, vu le  devoir, tu risques la crise de foie ! répliqua Harry qui suait à grosses gouttes devant le devoir de potion. 

-Tant mieux ! comme ça je n'aurais pas à rendre ce torchon ! 

-Oui, renchérit Hermione, comme ça, tu auras le temps de le recopier sur un rouleau de parchemin tout neuf ! Je ne te savais pas si consciencieux, Ron.

-Hermione…Oui, mais non ! Mais tu peux toujours me filer les chocogrenouilles !

-Tiens ! soupira la jeune fille.

-Mais…y'en a plus…Harry ? …

-C'est pas moi, j'ai ma boîte à coté de moi !

-Garion…

-J'en ai pris qu'une seul prooooooooooomis !

-Hermione ?

-Non !

-Ce Nedra…

-Ca fait grossir, voyons, jamais je n'y toucherai, même pour tout l'or du… Hum ça demande réflexion…

-Alors qui ma piqué mes chocogrenouilles… ?

Tout à coup, près du fauteuil se fit entendre un retentissant 

« Méchant Silky méchant, méchant !!! » tandis que le fauteuil bougeait de façon plus que suspecte au rythme des boum, boum, boum, qui en provenaient.

Hermione, intriguée, alla voir près dudit fauteuil et tomba sur un  « si mignon petit elfe de maison !! » qui tentait de déloger le susnommé fauteuil à coup de pieds, tandis que Dobby, à l'encadrement de la porte, soufflait : 

« Silky, la tête, LA TÊTEUH ! » tout en mimant le geste à accomplir sur le mur.

Hermione fit sortir Silky de derrière le fauteuil. Ce dernier avait une mine renfrognée due sûrement aux mauvais traitements qu'il avait subi avant de venir à Hogwart, ainsi que les lunettes de Trelawney sur le nez, sans oublier le mascara de cette dernière ( ! ), et était vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller verte avec un D.M. brodé dessus avec des fils argentés. 

Lorsqu'ils le virent, Garion et Ce'Nedra pouffèrent de rire.

-Mais qu'est que vous avez à vous moquer de ce pauvre petit elfe de maison si fragile, si innocent et sans défense. ? demanda Hermione, scandalisée, tandis que Silky battait des cils, l'air étonné et je-suis-aussi-innocent-que-l'agneau-qui-vient-de-naître, et que Ce'Nedra et Garion redoublèrent d'hilarité à cette vue. 

-Sans défense, Madame ? s'insurgea Dobby, Hermione Granger n'a pas vu Silky coincer la queue de miss Teigne dans la porte et ensuite mettre un coup de pied dans le tibia de Argus Rusard quand Argus Rusard a voulu sortir miss Teigne du placard à balai, Miss ! Et ensuite le vilain Silky a osé fêté ça en buvant une bièraubeurre chipée dans la réserve de l'honorable professeur Belgarath…

-Silky signale à Dobby que Dobby s'est sifflé la moitié de la bouteille à la santé de Silky pour cette occasion ! glissa l'autre.

-Mais Dobby signale à Silky que Dobby s'était puni pour l'effronterie de Silky à la place de Silky, tout comme Dobby l'avait déjà fait lorsque Silky avait balancé une bombabouse sur l'honorable professeur Dumbledore, lorsque Silky avait mis un pétard dans le chignon ET la boîte de fard à paupières de professeur MacGonagall, ET lorsque Silky a peint une marque noire à l'encre indélébile sur le bras du professeur Sirius Black et l'a montrée à Messire Hettar qui a poursuivi le professeur Sirius Black pendant une heure, et ce à partir de deux heure du matin, ET lorsque Silky a changé le calendrier du professeur Remus Lupin, et que Remus Lupin, croyant que c'était la pleine lune, s'était précipité dans les donjons du professeur Severus Snape pour avoir une potion tue-loup et où il se fit recevoir de façon plus qu'inamicale par le professeur Severus Snape qui, selon les derniers potins déteste être réveillé à trois heures du matin, ET même que le professeur Remus Lupin avait du courir vers la Cabane Hurlante où la racine du Saule Cogneur s'est rebellée contre Professeur Remus Lupin à cause d'un coup de pied donnée à celle-ci par Silky, et que la deuxième fois dans la nuit où le professeur Remus Lupin a retenté, un peu plus débraillé certes, de rentrer dans la Cabane Hurlante, il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec le professeur Sibylle Trelawney ,qui comme par hasard attendait cette nuit-là la visite d'un mystérieux inconnu, qui lui avait donné, par le biais d'une lettre anonyme, rendez-vous dans ce lieu, ET que depuis le professeur Sibylle Trelawney regarde d'un air énamouré ce pauvre professeur Remus Lupin qui a terminé tout de même sa nuit (enfin ce qu'il en restait) dans sa chambre grâce à une réexpédition manu militari par le saule cogneur, ET lorsque, non content de toutes ses forfaitures, Silky avait volé tous les sifflets du Professeur Bibine…

(-Ah ! chuchota Ron, lui non plus ne connaît pas son prénom !)

…Silky a aussi remplacé la baguette du professeur Angus Flitwick par une pousse du Saule cogneur des plus hargneuse ET Silky a enfin tenté de raser la barbe du professeur Belgarath …ET le tout en même pas 24h !

-Silky proteste ! se récria le pseudo-elfe de maison, installé confortablement sur les genoux d'Hermione, une douzaine de chocogrenouilles du paquet d'Harry à la main.

-Qu'est que Silky a à dire pour la défense de Silky ? demanda Dobby.

-Si Silky n'a pas pu raser la barbe du professeur Belgarath c'est tout simplement parce que parce que Dobby a ouvert la porte de la chambre du professeur Belgarath au moment où le professeur Sirius Black passait en hurlant « HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP » tandis que Messire Hettar scandait tout en faisant des moulinets avec son épée « A mort les mangemorts » !  Silky doit admettre qu'il avait mieux fait les jours précédents, et qu'il fera mieux dès demain !

A ces mots, Dobby pâlit et décida de prendre de l'avance pour le lendemain. Il entreprit donc méthodiquement de s'assommer sur la table en chêne massif de la sale commune des Griffondors…

A suivre…

Mephie :TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM nouveau chapitre enfin là Gloire à nous, illustres autrices…

Ayako : Ca fait pas un peu Aladdin là ?

Mephie : Bah c'est ma période !

Les deux en cœur : Trêve de plaisanteries foireuses, nous tenons à nous excuser pour le retard, mais vous savez… les partiels… le manque d'inspiration… la flemme…. ^^

Et pour finir, un grand MERCI à nos revieweurs Pandi et Alana Chantelune. Snif ! C'est si émouvant de se sentir supportées… 


	15. silky the story première partie

Chapitre 14: Silky, the story!!! (première partie)

Tandis que Harry et Ron tentaient de réveiller Dobby, que Hermione plaignait le pauvre elfe de maison obligé de se sacrifier pour protéger son comparse, qu'elle essayait de refiler à tout le monde ses badges S.A.L.E., que Silky lui expliquait comment baratiner pour être sûr de refiler sa marchandise, que Ce'Nedra suppliait Garion de changer toutes les tentures rouges en tentures dorées, Garion (qui n'écoutait absolument pas ce que la charmante princesse lui rabâchait) regardait Silky d'un air méfiant. Sûr que si le pseudo-elfe de maison était là, ce n'était pour une charmante visite de courtoisie…

Ses doigts se mirent à bouger imperceptiblement.

__

Qu'est que tu fais là Silk ? Ca fait des jours que l'on te cherche !

Les doigts de Silky, qui était toujours en train d'expliquer la méthode pour convaincre un auditoire, s'agitèrent eux aussi. Et tandis qu'il déclamait tout haut :

" Mais au lieu de montrer aux personnes ce qu'ils apporteraient aux elfes en s'engageant dans l'association, miss Hermione Granger ferait mieux de montrer les bénéfices qu'ils auraient en rentrant dans l'association de Miss Granger… ", ses doigts, eux, exprimaient une pensée toute autre :

__

Je me suis fais avoiiiiiiiiiiir !!!

-Mais mon but n'est pas du tout d'attirer des gens s'ils ne servent à rien, expliquait Hermione.

__

Comment ? Tu t'es fais avoir ? Mais tu as dit toi-même que c'était pas possible ! s'étonna Garion.

-Dans ce cas, miss Hermione Granger n'a qu'à dire aux membres de son association que si les membres veulent percevoir le bénéfice, il faut qu'il travaillent activement dans l'association de Miss Hermione Granger, mais dans ce cas les bénéfices devront être plus important que le travail à abattre !

__

Bah c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé moi aussi, 20 ans de métier voir plus sans se faire prendre une seul fois, ça tient du miracle ! Même pour un Drasnien ! Ne t'avais-je pas dit que j'étais le meilleur escroc de tout les royaumes du Ponant ? Mais il faut croire que j'ai trouvé mon maître ici. Enfin…pour le moment.

-Le problème c'est que les seuls bénéfices à tirer de S.A.L.E. ne sont pas matériels, mais plutôt d'ordre moral, donc personne ne veut y rentrer !

__

Je peux savoir qui est l'homme qui a eu l'outrecuidance de berner le GRAND prince Kheldar ?

-Je suis bien placé pour le savoir ! soupira Silky (mais pas dans le sens dont Hermione l'a interprété). Dans ce cas Miss Hermione Granger n'a qu'à pas expliquer la nature des bénéfices !

__

Arrête de parler comme ça Garion ! Tu me chagrines ! Tu sais que tu ressembles à ta tante ?

Je sais, je l'imite bien n'est-ce- pas ? 

-C'est une idée, fit Hermione, songeuse, mais s'ils m'en demandent la nature ? 

__

Hey ! s'exclama Garion_ évite de pervertir, tous les gens de château, avec tes idées plus que douteuses !_

Tu penses vraiment ça de moi ? Moi, aussi innocent qu'un bébé Murgo venant de naître ? Tu me déçois beaucoup Garion !

Tu as vraiment un mauvais fond Silk ! 

On me le dit souvent !

Bon si tu m'expliquais ce qui t'est arrivé, et pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

-Dans ce cas là, miss Hermione Granger n'a qu'à inventer !

-Je sais pas si c'est très moral ça….

__

Silk…

-Ce n'est pas miss Hermione Granger, qui disait tout à l'heure que plus personne ne s'intéressait à la morale ? (j'AIME ce monde)

-Non les bénéfices moraux ! Pas la morale! Beaucoup de gens vivent encore sous l'égide de la morale.

-Pourquoi où que j'aille il y a toujours des moralisateurs ? C'est démoralisant…

-Silky ! s'offusqua Hermione

__

Silk…tu veux que j'en parle à tante Pol?

-NON ! hurla Silk(y).

-Quoi ? Quoi ? s'inquiéta Hermione

-Euh…je veux dire…oui ma petite tantiiiiiine…

-Hein ?

-Ben oui si Silky veut faire le petit déjeuner il faut bien que Silky trouve sa petite … cuisine…

__

Tu baisses là Silk, Tu baisses.

-NON

-Quoi ? quoi ?

-Silky ne préparera pas le petit déjeuner, hurla férocement Dobby, venant de se réveiller. Encore hier, Dobby l'a surpris à mettre des choses douteuses dans la soupe !

-C'est lui qui a intenté à la vie de tous les Gryffondor ? s'exclama Harry retenant à grand peine Dobby qui tentait de se défenestrer.

__

C'était toi Silk ?Mais pourquoi ? Ce'Nedra ne t'avait rien fait…

-Eu… haha ! répondit Silky

__

C'est de ta faute Garion ! Ca fait une semaine que j'essaye de t'envoyer un message !

La prochaine essaye avec un hibou !

J'aurais bien voulu figure-toi ! Mais je me suis dit que Polgara trouverait ça louche.

C'est vrai j'avais pas pensé à ça.

Ca ne m'étonne pas ! déclara Ce'Nedra.

__

Mais…elle…elle sait ?

Excellente observation, Garion ! apprécia Silk.

__

Bon maintenant Silk, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi t'est aux couleurs de Serpentard et surtout pourquoi t'es tu déguisé en elfe de maison et qu'est que je t'ai fait ?

Tu es aussi douée que Garion, ma chère princesse…

Mouaf mouaf mouaf !!!

Ton accent Garion, ton accent !

Désolé ça m'arrive, mwarf mwarf mwarf.

Tu me le paieras Garion ! Je vais tout dire à tante Pol !

Tu n'oserais pas…

C'est mal me connaître.

La très chère et magnifique Ce'Nedra, Princesse impériale de Tolnedrie, héritière du trône, fiancée (potentielle) du grand roi de Riva, détenteur de l'Orbe, roi des rois du Ponant (au cas où il se pointerait, mais vu le caractère de cette chère Ce'Nedra…j'ai de gros doutes !) et hôte occasionnelle de la reine Xanthia dont elle est d'ailleurs la nièce favorite (puisque la seule) n'aurait pas le mauvais goût de trahir ses compagnons de routes, et amis !!!

On verra…Dis tu n'aurais pas amassé un peu d'argent ces temps-ci ?

Moi ? Mais absolument pas ! Où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ?

Je ne suis pas Tolnédraine pour r…

Il furent tout à coup interrompus dans leur discussion par un Ron furieux. 

En effet lui, ainsi que Harry et Hermione, après avoir empêcher Dobby de se taper contre le mur, de se coincer les doigts dans la porte, de se balancer un tableau sur la tête, de s'étrangler avec la cravate de Harry etc etc, et l'avoir consolé, ce qui avait tout de même mis un certain temps, vu que le pauvre elfe était au bord de la crise de nerf (Dumbledore lui avait demandé de surveiller Silky dès son arrivée…)., s'étaient demandés pourquoi Silky avait tenté ainsi de les tuer. La réponse ne fut pas longue à venir…

-Regardez, c'est un elfe de maison de chez Malfoy ! hurla Ron.

A suivre…

Pour plus de clarté, les italiques entre parenthèses sont les répliques de Silk que seul Garion peut ent.. voir !

Encore un grand merci à nos revieweurs…

Et pis si le chapitre paraît court à certaines (n'est-ce pas Panpan ?), c'est pas grave !

Bisous !

Ayako and Mephie 


	16. silky la suite

Chapitre 15 Silky…la suite.

Et tandis que Garion regardait d'un air perplexe Silk qui tentait vainement d'expliquer l'histoire, du haut de son perchoir  (il avait en effet du se retrancher dans lustre pour éviter les différents sorts qu'on lui avait lancé), pendant que les Griffondors commençaient à affluer dans la sale commune (mais à part les jumeaux et Lee, ils furent tous conviés à retourner dans leurs dortoirs par Garion, mais aussi surtout par Ce'Nedra qui avait une influence certaine sur quasiment tous les Griffondors qui craignaient ses crises plus que les cours de Snape), pendant que Dobby se cognait sur tout ce qu'il rencontrait, indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui   Harry Ron et Hermione tentaient de s'expliquer pourquoi Draco avait ainsi tenter de les tuer… en particulier Ron qui s'enflammait.

-Peut-être que c'est un ordre de Vou-savez -Qui ?

-Il est plus subtil que ça d'habitude… fit Hermione en faisant la moue.

-Mais il a peut-être tenu à éliminer tout les Gryffondors d'un coup !

-Il aurait commencé par Dumbledore, objecta Harry, soucieux.

-Mais nooooooooon, parce que, sans vouloir être vexant, c'est nous l'avenir du pays, déclara le rouquin.

-Ce sera dit répété et amplifié, claironna Silky du haut de son lustre. Et, pris dans son élan théâtral, il avait failli en tomber. Surtout amplifi

-Parce que tu connais Dumbledore ?

-Bien sûr que Silky le connaît, Silky travaille pour lui, et Silky aime beaucoup faire des affaires avec lui…mais Silky préfère farfouiller chez le directeur quand le directeur n'est pas là, il y a plein de chose intéressantes à découvrir…surtout la cachette des bonbons !

-Silky vous avez vraiment un mauvais fond, soupira Hermione.

-Mademoiselle Hermione n'est pas la seule à le dire à Silky, la rassura-t-il, un énorme sourire collé au visage.

-J'ai une idée ! Je te promets qu'on ne te fera aucun mal si tu coopères, mais tu vas nous expliquer pourquoi ton maître a essayé de nous tuer, proposa Harry.

-C'est évident ! s'exclama Hermione. Cette pauvre créature a été obligée de le faire ! N'oublie pas qui est son maître ! Après on s'étonne que je sois POUR la libération des elfes de maisons ! Mais on oblige ces pauvres êtres à faire des atrocités. Moi, je dis STOP ! NON à l'esclavage ! NON aux oppresseurs ! OUI au libre-arbitre ! OUI au S.A.L.E. !

Cinq minutes de silence suivirent ce discours enflammé. Chacun imprégnant au plus profond de son être ces paroles  puis…

-Bon on disais quoi avant que Herm ne s'enflamme ? demanda Fred.

-Nous cherchions à savoir qui Draco voulait atteindre.

-Alors Silky demanda gentiment Ginny, qui devais-tu atteindre ?

Alors que tout le monde se tournait vers Harry, Silky pointa Garion et beugla : 

-LUI.

-C'était à parier, soupira Harry qui était à côté de Garion (et dont les lunettes avait reçu quelques chocs lors de la confrontation avec Dobby), n'oublions pas qu'il m'en veut depuis la première année , et qu'il est aux ordres de Voldemort, enfin sûrement.

-Harry, murmura Hermione.

-Oui? 

-C'était Garion qu'il  pointait.

-Ah ! … Autant pour moi.

-Mais tu lui as fait quoi Garion pour qu'il t'en veuille ainsi ?

-Euh…mais rien pourtant ! Je l'ai même pas dit à grand-père lorsqu'il a voulu le raser la première fois, ni lorsqu'il a piqué son tonneau de bière, et j'ai même pas dit à tante Pol que c'était lui qui avait enlevé l'eau du porridge lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné, pour que ça brûle, et qu'elle rate pour la première fois sa cuisine. L'ennui c'est qu'il lui a tellement seriné cette histoire qu'elle a refusé de lui faire à manger, et donc il a terminé le porridge raté. Déjà qu'il l'aime pas quand il est réussi…

-Mais dit-moi Garion…

-Oui ?

-Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu étais aussi intime avec Draco !

-Mais qui vous parle de Draco ? J'vous parle de Silk moi !

-Silk ?  

-Aussi connu sous le nom de Ambar de Kotu , Radek de Boktor, et prince Kheldar de Drasnie, mais je dois avouer que je m'en serais bien passé. J'aime bien mon oncle mais je voudrais pas être à sa place ! Mais comme il n'a pas d'héritier pour le moment… Mais bon passons…Et ici je serais aussi connu sous le nom de Silky, l'elfe de maison. Enchant !

-Donc si je résume bien la situation, Draco a voulu se venger de je-ne-sais-trop-quoi que Garion lui avait fait. C'est peut être le coup du dragon qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré… commença Hermione.

-C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a voulu tuer Garion avec de la nourriture…s'exclama Ron, ce qui lui valut un regard désabusé de la part d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

-Bref Draco a demandé à Silk connu ici sous le nom de Silky de tuer Garion en échange de sa taie d'oreiller. Silk lui a obéi, mais comme il ne voulait pas tuer son ami, il a préféré tué les autres Gryffondors.

-Si vous le dites, déclara Silk, moi je ne suis pas contre. Mais quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de m'expliquer QUI est ce Draco ?

-Mais celui qui vous a demandé de tuer Garion, bien sûr !

-Mais j'ai jamais essayé de tuer Garion moi, sinon croyez-moi, il serait mort depuis bien longtemps !

-Mais toi aussi Silk…

-Non je te signale que si j'ai une demi-minute d'avance vous ne pouvez même plus me retrouver, donc les pouvoirs de ta tantine ils sont mignons mais bon, ils ne peuvent rien contre ma grandeur…

Tous le regardèrent d'un air dubitatif avant qu'il ne termine se phrase :

-…D'esprit. Bref je ne sais pas ce que vous croyez, mais je n'ai jamais essayé de tuer ce futur tueur de Dieu, car si le balafré radine sa fraise au Ponant bah je peux dire adieu à mes petites affaires… enfin certaines ! Faut savoir garder une poire pour la soif.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le balafr ? demanda Harry agacé de se faire insulté sans même savoir pourquoi.

Silk le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ce qui contribua énormément à son déguisement d'elfe de maison, avant de regarder Garion d'un air réprobateur.

-T'aurais pu prévenir ton grand-père tout de même ! Depuis le temps qu'il veut mettre la main dessus.

-Sur le balafr ? demanda Garion qui ne suivait plus tellement (et il n'était pas loin d'être le seul). Mais au dernière nouvelle il dormait encore !

-Mais non triple abruti ! Sur la Prophétie ! Ah t'es bien le petit-fils de ton grand-père, toi ! 

-Mais comment veux-tu qu'il mette la main sur la Prophétie ? Elle est immatérielle !  Et on ose prétendre que les Drasniens sont un peu plus intelligents que la moyenne…

-Et ça c'est quoi ?

-C'est Harry !

-Alors comment peut-il savoir ce que Torak va me dire hein ? Moi je te dit que c'est soit ta prophétie, soit l'autre qui en avait marre d'errer dans le vide sidéral qu'est l'esprit de notre Double-face bien-aimée.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh firent-ils tous d'un air de totale compréhension.

-Mais pourquoi veut-il que je sache ce que ce Torak va dire ? Et d'abord c'est qui ? questionna Harry.

-Le balafr !

-Mais non c'est moi !

-Mais non, c'est Torak. La preuve !

Et Silk sortit le portrait de Torak de dessous sa taie où étaient également nichés les divers devoirs de potions qui n'avaient jamais pu être rendus car paumés on ne sait où, les diverses notes des professeurs piquées le soir où Silky leur avait été présenté en tant qu'elfe de maison, les torchons de cuisine etc. Ce'Nedra ne put retenir un « Hou ! Qu'il est moche ! » pendant que les Gryffondors admiraient l'œuvre d'art.

-Effectivement, je comprends votre point de vue maintenant, ainsi que le quiproquo qui nous a fait perdre dix bonnes minutes, commença Hermione, mais on ne sait toujours pas ce que vous vouliez faire à Garion.

-Je voulais juste le prévenir que je voulais le voir à l'abri des regards indiscrets, ce qui est légèrement raté je dois l'admettre… La honte ! Je suis plus digne d'être un Drasnien…quoique…

-Mais pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

-Mais pour notre trafic de bonbons bien sûr !

Pour te rendre visite sans que personne ne le sache imbécile !

-Mais je t'avais dit que Polgara ne voulait plus me passer mon argent de poche depuis l'affaire du Draco euh dragon.

Ouais c'est bon j'avais compris ! Mais ce que je voulais savoir c'est pourquoi ?

 -C'est quoi l'intérêt de l'argent de poche s'il faut le garder dans sa poche ?

C'était pour te dire que je partais, en mission top secrète !!!

-Son intérêt c'est qu'on peut le dépenser sans demander la permission de sa tante.

Ah c'est pour ça que t'es en elfe de maison, et que tu disais que tu te faisais avoir…par je ne sais toujours pas qui…

-Effectivement vu comme ça…

Par Dumbledore…il m'a chopé alors que j'entamais sa réserve de bonbons au citron, et m'a annoncé qu'il avait une mission pour moi…sans me prévenir que j'allais devoir me déguiser en elfe de maison.

-Au fait pourquoi porte-tu la taie de Malfoy ?

mais quelle mission ?

-Je la trouvais jolie alors je lui aie piquée, il en a dix autres comme ça … Et je vous ai parlé de son doudou vert pomme???

A suivre…

Merci à tous nos reviewers, et encore désolées pour le retard. 


	17. préparation à la sauterie chez Voldy

Chapitre16 : préparation à la petite sauterie chez Voldy…

«Boire une petite bière c'est agréaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaableuh,

Boire un petit coup c'est doux,

Mais il ne faut pas rouler dessous la taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaableuh… » beuglait Silk dans tout Hogwart, faisant grincer des dents tous les tableaux, s'enfuir toutes les armures et autre êtres sur pattes ou pieds (y compris Rusard et Miss Teigne…une vrai première ! )

Il arriva devant la porte de Snape et l'ouvrit d'un grand coup de pied….enfin essaya.

Un hurlement inhumain pire que les beuglements précédents fit dresser les cheveux de toutes les personnes à au moins 250km à la ronde, ce qui comprenaient les centaures, Aragog et ses enfants, les licornes (depuis il n'y en a plus  dans la forêt interdite) et deux trois  Moldus inconscients qui se promenaient à une heure tardive dans les forêts moldues avoisinantes(normalement sans danger)…

« Mes orteiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiils !!! »gémissait Silk, les oreilles tombantes en faisant la danse du Sioux devant la porte de la chambre de son confrère.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, légèrement calmé et avec un pied un peu plus gros et plus rouge que l'autre, il se décida à frapper de manière plus conventionnelle à la porte. Aucune réponse de la part de Snape. Il frappa plus fort, mais toujours pas de réponse.

«Sev je sais que tu es lààààààààààààà, tu peux m'ouvrir… Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeev ? Tu m'ouvres ? Sev, je te prévient que je ne patienterai pas plus de cinq minutes, alors tu m'ouvres ou je défonce la porte ! menaça-t-il en s'emparant d'une lance laissée sur le sol par une armure pressée de s'enfuir.

-Essaye un peu qu'on rigole un coup ! s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

-Sadi, aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi tu traînes dans les couloirs à une heure aussi avancée ? demanda Silk légèrement vex

-Tout d'abord je tiens à te signaler qu'il est à peine 23h et que ça fait longtemps que je ne porte plus de couches, j'estime donc, à juste titre, que le couvre feu ne s'adresse pas à moi. Et de deux je ne suis pas le seul puisque toi aussi tu es dans les couloirs ainsi que les trois quarts des élèves, que tu as réveillé grâce à ta douce voix et qui ont décidé de mener une action punitive contre toi, action menée par Barak et Hettar que tu as ENCORE dérangé alors qu'ils essayaient d'entrer en communication avec les licornes et qui ont entraîné à leur suite Mandorallen et Lelldorin.

-D'accord mais ça ne m'explique pourquoi tu es là.

-Je recherche Zith qui a aussi décidé de mener une action punitive contre toi…

-Ah merci Sevy ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

-Plait-il ?

-je l'ai vu rentrer dans sa chambre avec ton serpent, et comme c'est po bien de voler, ça fait cinq minutes que j'essaye de récupérer ton serpent avant qu'il ne le transforme en ingrédients à potion, vu que la race de Zith est inconnue ici. Mais maintenant que je sais quel sort me destinait ta bestiole, je peux m'en aller.

Un second hurlement inhumain pire que le premier qui fit dresser les cheveux ET les poils de tout être vivant à 300km à la ronde se fit entendre…

-ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

 …bientôt suivi par une explosion.

La porte de la chambre de Severus était maintenant ouverte…quoique le mot « ouvert » n'est pas vraiment celui qui conviendrait le mieux, « volatilis » serait plus appropri

Sadi s'engouffra dans le trou béant qui fut précédemment une porte. Il hurla tout en menaçant le professeur de potions de sa dague empoisonnée « Rends-moi mon serpent, assassin ! Zith, où es-tu ? Papa vient te sauver ! »

-C'est pour ? demanda du plus aimablement  possible l'illustre maître des potions, c'est à dire avec une voix polaire-qui-vous-glace-le-sang-si-vous-êtes-habitués-mais-qui-vous-fait-tomber-raide-mort-si-vous-ne-l'êtes-pas , en enlevant par la même occasion les boule Quiès qu'il avait eu la sagesse de mettre dès les premiers beuglements de son…ahem confrère.

Sadi allait de nouveau réclamer son serpent, lorsque ce dernier arriva dans un sifflement des plus menaçants droit sur lui. A sa vue, Silk s'agrippa courageusement au maître des potions et atterrit Merlin ne sait trop comment -par contre Silk lui le sait- sur les épaules de Snape.

-Chhhhhhhh ma toute douce, je te promets que papa ne lèvera plus la voix contre toi, mais j'étais très inquiet tu sais. Tu me pardonnes ?

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, Zith accepta en lui tirant la langue… langue qu'elle avait fourchue d'ailleurs.

Ils s'en allèrent donc écailles dessus bras dessous par le trou béant qui servait d'hall d'entrée aux appartements de Snape.

« Bon, conclut Silk, il ne me reste plus qu'à surveiller ma nourriture pendant cinq ou six semaines… en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop rancunier ! Mais c'est pas tout ça…

Il s'apprêta à sauter à terre, mais la main de sa … hum… monture ? s'abattit sur son… hum… royal col, et il se retrouva les yeux dans les yeux avec Snape.

« Oh, dis, tu pourrais m'apprendre à faire ce regard de la mort qui tue ? Je serai sage, promis ! »

Pour toute réponse, Snape envoya ses royales fesses prendre rendez-vous avec le dallage glacial des cachots.

« Que me vaut l'immense désagrément d'une telle visite ?

-Oh, ça c'est une trèèèèèès longue histoire, et je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps pour cela… Sachez seulement que cela inclut mon humble personne, mes parents et Dumbledore.

-Plaît-il ?

-Bah oui, tout a commencé lors de ma conception, neuf mois avant ma naissance…

-Ca va, pas la peine de détailler. Je demanderais juste les cinq dernières minutes de votre vie…

-Voyons voir… Il me semble que je chapardais quelques bières dans les cuisines… pour une fois que Pol les avait quittées, fallait bien que j'en profite ! Mais manque de pot, Belgarath avait eu la même idée, et sa charmante fille nous a surpris alors que nous entamions un partage équitable : un verre pour lui, un verre pour moi, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de bière. Je me suis donc carapaté en vitesse, et croyez-moi, c'est pas facile de courir avec une taie d'oreiller pour tout vêtement ! Et puis j'avais même pas de chaussures !  s'exclama-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil malheureux à ses pieds dont l'un était toujours plus rouge et gonflé que l'autre. En parlant de ça, ça vous dérange pas que je me les réchauffe un peu ?

-Permettez que je m'en occupe personnellement ? fit le maître des potions avec un grand sourire.

-Où est l'embrouille ?

-Incendio !

-Nan mais ça va pas la tête ???  hurla Silk qui avait sauté jusqu'au lustre juste à temps. T'as failli me détruire mes croquis de Torak planqués sous ma taie ! Tu sais que les portraits de N'a-qu'un-œil font un malheur en Angarak ? Je suis sûr que tu réalises même pas que tu as failli compromettre touuuuuuuuuuuute ma fortune à venir ! Pense un peu à mes petits-enfants ! Et ma femme, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait dit quand je lui aurait demandé de m'épouser alors que touuuuuuuuute ma fortune était partie en cendres ? Enfin, disons plutôt le tiers de ma fortune… ou le quart… le dixième ?

-Les faits !

-Oui ô Maître vénér ! rétorqua l'autre en se jetant à genoux pour embrasser l'ourlet de la robe de Snape, qui, pour sa part, s'était réfugié précipitamment derrière son bureau en le voyant amorcer son geste. Bref, je reprends ! J'avais parié avec Dumbledore que je réussirai à lui dévaliser sa réserve de bonbons au citron, et je me trouvai donc devant son coffre-fort quand…

Snape excédé sortit de dessous sa robe, sa baguette et la pointa sur Silk.

-C'est pas du jeu ça. Je peux même pas me défendre moaaaaaaaaaa !

-Alors ?

-Bon, bon, je voulais juste savoir comment m'habiller ce soir ?

Voyant la lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard de Snape, Silk  s'expliqua.

-Bah oui ! Il faut bien que je me change ! Regarde moi cette taie ! Elle est toute sale et en plus elle est trouée. Bref je me suis dit que tu pourrais bien me filer une autre taie. A ton nom cette fois !  Bref ne doutant aucunement de ton accord et de ton sens inné de la mode, je suis aller voir ce que tu avais en stock. Laisse moi te dire que j'ai été déçu, car en taie d'oreiller tu n'as vraiment rien à part du noir, du blanc et du vert. Alors comme le blanc c'est salissant, que le noir c'est peut-être un peu trop sombre pour moi, et que le vert ça rend mon teint un peu verdâtre, je me suis demander si en un moulinet de ton magnifique poignet tu pourrait changer ta taie blanche en une taie rouge.

Aucune réaction de la part de Snape qui n'a même pas rehaussé son sourcil.

Silk comprenant son erreur fit un grand sourire et ajouta.

-…S'il te plait.

Mais comme le maître des potions ne daignait toujours pas réagir, Silk partit en marmonnant « Bah tant pis j'irais voir Polgara na ! C'est bien la seul qui me comprends en ce très bas monde ! »

Une fois éloigné des appartements il se mit à arpenter les couloirs tout d'abord en sifflotant, puis en se préparant ce qu'il allait dire à Polgara :

« Polgara !!! Le prof de potion a été méchant avec moi !!! Il m'a …Il m'a…Il m'a quoi ? Empoisonné avec une de ses potions ? … Nan, j'suis encore en vie… Il m'a enfermé dans sa salle de classe avec Zith ! … Ah possible… Mais je serais déjà mort sous les coups de Sadi… Il m'a…Il m'a… obligé à faire le ménage chez lui ! … Nan, pas assez terrible… Il m'a fait avaler un chaudron entier de Potion sans rêves ? … Nan, jamais il ne m'aurait épargné des cauchemars… Il m'a arraché une oreille ! Oh mon Dieu ! C'est vrai ? AH ben non… Il m'a… Ilma ? Oh mais Silky est enchanté de vous rencontrer, Ilma! Il m'a… Il m'a… refusé une de ses taies d'oreillers ? Nan… Trop proche de la vérité… Un bon Silky est un Silky qui ment ! Il m'a… ôté toute capacité au mensoooooooooonge !!!! Tant pis, il me reste plus qu'à improviser !

Il inspira un grand coup, et…

« POLLY CHERIE !!!!!!!

SBAM ! Un chaudron volant non identifié venait d'atterrir à l'endroit précis où la tête de Silk se tenait deux secondes auparavant.

« Bon, je vois qu'il y a un peu trop d'action pour moi ici, c'est pas grave, je repasserais un autre jour !!! s'écria le valeur en se mettant à courir… presque plus vite que le chaudron qui le coursait. Presque.

SBONG !

« Ca s'appelle de la triche ça ! J'vais envoyer un hibou à la Société Protectrice des Espions En Détresse[1] !!!

SBONG !

« Sevyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp !!!

[Mephie : Couchée, Ayako !

Ayako : Maieuh !]

Dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent, Silk apprit à courir en sautant en rampant…Bref de toutes les manières possible imaginables ET inimaginables (après tout, Silk reste Silk….). Il arriva enfin devant la porte de son sauveur, porte qui n'était d'ailleurs plus sensée exister, et Silk ne l'avait donc pas prise en compte lorsqu'il avait calculé la distance de freinage.

SBONG !

Snape ouvrit la porte, et dit avec un grand sourire « C'était ouveeeeeeeeeert !! » à un Silk encore encastré dans la  porte.

-C'était bas ça Sevy c'était TRES bas !

-Que voulez vous mon cher Silk, à force d'être tout le temps collé à moi, vous m'avez influenc !

Silk ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer…mais ne trouva rien à dire, il la referma donc.

-Bon que venez vous faire de nouveau dans mes appartements ?

-Je me suis dit que finalement la taie noire ne serait pas si mal que ça ! expliqua Silk en enlevant la taie qui avait appartenu un jour à Draco Malfoy.

-Je savais que vous vous rangeriez à mon avis…

-Ah vous êtes aussi un disciple de Polly euh Polgara ? Elle dit tout le temps ça…

Sur le coup, tout le sang sembla quitter les joues déjà cadavériques de Snape, puis y revenir en masse, à un tel point que Silk craignit un embouteillage… ou plutôt un bouchage d'artères, ce qui aurait pu être très dangereux si cela s'était déroulé dans la région cardiaque, mais heureusement, comme le pensa Silk avec raison, ils étaient dans un coin perdu appelé Hogwart. Ainsi, la mission du soir-même ne se trouva pas compromise, et tout se déroula comme prévu à partir du moment où Silk tenta de lancer un chaudron d'eau glacée à Snape  et que celui-ci le lui renvoya.

« Ne me séchez surtout pas !! hurla Silk avant de s'emparer d'une taie noire pour se sécher à l'ancienne.

Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il se rendit compte que la tenue qu'il avait prévue pour la soirée était foutue et il dut donc en prendre une troisième et recommencer ses travaux de coutures, sous l'œil perplexe de Snape.

« Ben quoi ? Faut bien que moi aussi j'ai une cagoule noire sur la tête… Je sais bien que c'est pas pratique, vu que ça laisse le dos à découvert, et qu'on risque d'apercevoir douze ou treize de mes dagues, mais il faut savoir vivre dangereusement, non ?

Finalement, deux minutes avant minuit, ils se mirent en route pour la réunion de Mangemorts dans le Manoir Jedusor, ou, comme le disait si bien Silk, pour la petite sauterie chez Voldy !

A suivre !

Dans le prochain épisode : élargissement des connaissances sur la famille Snapo-Blacko-Malfoyenne.

Désolées pour notre retard !

On est vilaines ! Bad autrices ! Bad bad bad autrices !!!

Dobby: La TETE! AVEC LA TETE !!!

Ayako : Nan mais ça va pas la tête ?

Mephie : C'est sûr qu'en tout cas la tienne n'est pas sur tes épaules !

Ayako : Bah c'est qu'après les partiels, les nuits pas si blanches que ça, mais pas assez noires non plus …

Mephie : Bah repeins moi un peu tout ça ! Mais pas en rose, piti !

Ayako : Et après on ose critiquer ma santé mentale ?

Mephie, un seau de peinture verte à la main : Bah quoi ?

Les deux : Bon, tout ça pour dire qu'on est désolées !

Mephie : On se répète l !

Ayako : Je saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !! Gomen nasai ! Excuse me !

Mephie :Oui, ça va , on a compris…

Ayako : lo siento muchissimo !!!

Mephie: Oui, c'est ça, et en allemand ça fait 'Entschuldigung !'

Ayako : A tes souhaits !

Mephie : On s'éloigne du sujet, l !

Ayako : je crois aussi !

Bref, normalement la suite devrais arriver plus rapidement que ce chap-ci…

Et peut-être qu'un jour, qui sait ? Si les dieux nous sont favorables, que le vol des aigles passe à gauche du Saule Cogneur… sans se le prendre, évidemment, quoique, ça nous donnerait un moyen d'examiner ses entrailles, et selon la forme du lobe du foie, on pourra en tirer les conclusions que…

Suffit Sibylle !

Tout ça pour dire qu'un jour, il y aura peut-être la fin de cette fic !

Annonce importante :

Nous avons l'intention de changer de pseudos : de 'geges' nous passerons aux 'coautrices' si ff.net nous le permet !

Réponse aux revieweurs… ou plutôt à LA revieuweuse que nous remercions d'ailleurs du coin le plus profond de notre cœur :

Alixe : Merci des compliments !!! On te promet qu'on a compris cette histoire de chap qui ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être, après tout, on en est à l'origine O mais tout est de la faute du prologue qui se prend pour le chapitre 1, ce qui fait que le chapitre 1 , mécontent, se prend pour le chapitre 2… On a un mal fou à se faire obéir ! A plus !

* * *

[1] Speed quoi


	18. de minuit à 1h

Chapitre 17 : De minuit à une heure

Jour, J, Heure, H. Silk venait de partir, enfin s'il n'avait pas pris de retard, car la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour le trafic très florissant de devoirs de potions ratés (ainsi que la correction des futurs devoirs), le petit Drasnien avait trouvé le moyen d'entrer en collision avec un tonneau de bièreaubeurre, et était arrivé avec plus d'une heure de retard, complètement pompette !

A cette heure-ci, enfin normalement, Silk devait se trouver dans le manoir du Torak local, et, il faut bien l'admettre, Garion s'inquiétait.

Il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Après tout c'est de Silk dont il s'agissait, et Silk serait capable de se sortir de toutes les embrouilles, même s'il avait une armée de Grolims à ses trousses…

Le problème c'est que Silk ne savait pas du tout où il mettait les pieds cette fois-ci , et même s'il était très prudent, il se pourrait qu'un mangemort lui tombe dessus avant qu'il n'aie pu se ménager une porte de sortie…

Mais bon , il serait avec le professeur Snape qui avait promis à Dumbledore de garder un œil sur le petit Drasnien, et selon certaines sources, pour ne pas dire qu'il avait écouté aux portes…, le maître des potions servirait Dumbledore jusqu'à son dernier souffle - de l'un ou de l'autre : au choix.

Tout de même, Garion n'avait pas une confiance très grande en Snape, à cause de ce que lui avait révéler Harry à son sujet, mais surtout aussi parce que Snape l'avait surpris en train de tricher à un examen de potions (Garion avait en effet appris à Harry Ron et Hermione les bases essentielles du langage des signes drasniens c'est à dire apprendre à nommer les différents ingrédients de potions…le problème fut que Silk avait de son coté servi de professeur au maître des potions…).

Garion s'inquiétait donc, en même temps il culpabilisait de s'inquiéter pour son ami. Il savait que si ce dernier l'apprenait il serait vraiment déçu, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quand même.

Après un bon quart d'heure à tourner, retourner, reretourner le problème dans sa tête, sans grand succès, il décida de prendre un peu l'air.

Minuit une dans les cachots d'Hogwart. La porte du laboratoire de Snape s'ouvrit dans un grincement atroce. Une ombre se faufila parmi les bocaux.

" Alors comme ça, on a voulu se servir de Zith comme ingrédient ? Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Voyons

voir… qu'est ce que ça ferais si je remplaçais la poussière de corne de licorne avec une de mes compositions ? "

Minuit deux, dans la chambre de Belgarath.

" Zut…plus de bière ! Y'en a bien un tonneau dans la chambre de Pol qui n'attend que d'être ouvert mais… "

Belgarath réfléchit au problème pendant une demie seconde avec un laaaaarge sourire il saisi son médaillon et…

" Pol viens-vite ! "

Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, Vieux Loup ? résonna la voix endormie de sa fille dans sa tête.

La prophétie vient de me divulguer des informations importantes !

Et t'aurais pas pu me les annoncer demain…

Sur le coup je n'y ai pas pensé. Mais maintenant que tu es réveillée, tu peux venir voir ton vieux père…

Tu sais que tu peux me les dire maintenant ?

J'ai peur que ce soit intercepté…les lignes ne sont pas sûres tu sais.

Bon j'arrive !

Puis, en se frottant les mains, il chercha quelle forme serait la plus convenable pour arpenter les couloirs d'Hogwart sans que sa fille ne se doute de quelque chose. Il opta pour la forme de crapaud, bien que ça ne le tentait pas vraiment, mais comme Trevor n'arrêtait pas de se perdre, Pol aussi futée qu'elle pouvait être (car digne fille de son père…) n'y verrait que du feu.

Il sorti en coassant de ses appartements pour aller chiper le tonneau dans ceux de sa fille. Lorsque son méfait fut accompli, il se transforma en loup, et fuit dare-dare dans la cabane hurlante, pour aller savourer sa victoire et surtout le tonneau de bière qu'il avait réussi à prendre au péril de sa vie.

Minuit trois, bureau de Dumbledore : " 299..300…301..302..30…302 ! Il me manque de nouveau un bonbon au citron. Fumseck ! Je t'avais pourtant demander de surveiller ma réserve ! "

Fumseck fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu et continua à lisser ses plumes.

Minuit quatre, au beau milieu de nulle part :

" Je vous avais pourtant dit et répété de ne pas jouer avec les aiguilles de la montre ! " s'exclama Snape hors de lui.

Mais c'est pas si grave, tu m'as dit toi même qu'on était à peine à une cinquantaine de mètres du manoir Jedusor.

Ca nous fera à peine dix minutes de retard, et ce n'est pas toi qui va subir les foudres du Lord.

Je ne suis qu'un pauvre elfe de maison, moi !

Justement…Eux se font punir par leur maître, En l'occurrence moi dans ton cas.

Gloups.

Minuit cinq, étage pour les invités.

Barak s'il te plait !

Pas la peine d'insister , j'ai dit non !

-Mais…tu n'aurais peut-être plus l'occasion de voir un cheval volant de ta vie !

-Ca me fera une belle jambe, tiens !

-Justement tu pourras te les dégourdir ! Ca fait des semaines que tu ne fais que jouer au dés avec Lelldorin, tu t'empattes mon gros !

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire ou viens te battre l'Algarois !

-D'accord…mais après qu'on sera allé voir les chevaux volants !

-Bon d'accord, mais après on fera une partie de chasse.

-Promis !

Minuit quinze, dans les couloirs…

-ESPECE DE VIEUX LOUP ! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE T'ATTRAPE !

Polgara qui s'était aperçue de la supercherie, et qui avait déjà dévasté la chambre de son père, se répandait maintenant en jurons et en menaces à peine voilées de façon méthodique et rythmée.

Se calmant un peu, elle se transforma en chouette, pour retrouver plus facilement son père. Après quelques minutes d'errements dans les couloir, elle tomba sur un membre de sa famille…mais pas le bon !

Elle reprit son apparence humaine, et se campa devant le loup qui maintenant essayait de se faire tout petit.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à une heure pareille, Garion ?

-J'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit le jeune garçon qui avait lui aussi retrouvé sa forme humaine.

-Je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard, pour le moment tu n'aurais pas vu ton grand-père par le plus grand des hasard ?

-Non, je viens à peine de sortir de mon dortoir.

-Bon tu vas m'aider à le trouver, puisque tu semble si disposer à prendre ton apparence lupine, autant te servir de certaines de tes capacités.

La traque continua donc dans le château…

Minuit vingt, tour nord d'Hogwart.

-Ca y est ! Je sais comment faire apparaître des sinistros dans les tasses de thé ! Sur qui vais-je pouvoir l'utiliser… Dumbledore ! Normalement il en a plus pour trop longtemps vu son âge, mais en plus c'est LA personnalité du moment ! Après ce coup d'éclat Fudge pourra me nommer directrice d'Hogwart… C'est cette vieille peau de Minerva qui va tirer la tronche…

Minuit quarante-cinq manoir Jedusor.

Après que Snape eût été puni pour son retard qualifié d'inqualifiable, la réunion mangemort commença. Elle battait son plein lorsque…

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! UN SEEEEEEEEEEERPEEENT !!! UN GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS SERPENT !!! HEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

-Lucius, fit Voldemort, va voir ce qu'il se passe.

-Bien maître.

Il sortit, et la réunion continua.

Minuit cinquante, Cabane Hurlante.

Deux loups et un chien terminaient le tonneau de bière. Tout à coup des imprécations des plus colorées se firent entendre à l'entrée de la cabane.

-Celui-ci ferait mieux de se cacher, fit le loup gris aux autres.

Trop tard ! La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit sur Polgara, les cheveux en pétards et une lueur orageuse dans les yeux, suivie de près par un Garion tout penaud.

Lorsque le loup au pelage châtain grogna, Polgara se transforma en louve, pour l'amadouer. Garion l'imita.

-Celle-ci voudrait parler avec celui-là, émit-t-elle en désignant Belgarath, Celui-ci aurait-il l'amabilité de s'écarter ?

-Celui-ci s'étonne que des deux-pattes puisse se transformer en Ceux-ci.

-Celle-ci dispose de certains dons.

-Celui-là a répondu la même chose.

-Celle-ci pourra-t-elle aller lui parler ?

-Celui-ci accepte.

Pendant ce temps, Garion était allé reniflé le tonneau de bière, qui ma foi dégageait une odeur plutôt alléchante. Malheureusement pour lui un gros chien noir s'interposa entre lui et le tonneau.

Minuit cinquante-cinq, manoir Jedusor.

Lucius Malfoy réapparut dans la salle de réunion mangemortesque, brandissant du bout de sa baguette un Silk assez bien remis de sa confrontation avec Nagini, et pour une fois muet comme une carpe.

" Eh bien Lucius, qu'avons-nous là ? siffla Lord Voldemort.

-Un elfe de maison qui dit appartenir au, je cite " grand maître de potion sérénissime Severus Snape ".

-Un commentaire, Severus ? Une chose dont tu aurais oublié de me faire part ?

-C'est en effet un elfe de maison rattaché à mon service, mais j'étais loin de me douter, lorsqu'il m'avait juré de ne pas me quitter de vue, qu'il appliquerait cela au pied de la lettre, articula mécaniquement Severus, surveillant du coin de l'œil les mouvements frénétiques des mains de Silky.

-Et depuis quand cette créature te suit-elle ?

-Depuis peu, Maître. Je l'ai reçue d'une lointaine cousine, Bella, qui avait décidé de faire un tour du monde, mais à laquelle la douane sorcière a refusé de laisser passer ses elfes, de peur qu'il n'importe une maladie quelconque au retour. Elle me l'a donc confié.

-Cousine Bella ? Mais elle est à Azkaban depuis des années! intervint Lucius.

-Je ne parle pas de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui n'est d'ailleurs pas ma cousine, mais la sœur de ta femme, et donc une de mes arrières-petites nièces… Je parle de Dolabella Snape, l'arrière petite-fille de Bibulus Snape.

-Bibulus, je vois, c'est ton arrière grand-oncle du côté maternel, si je ne m'abuse, mais cette Dolabella, non, franchement, je ne vois pas qui c'est ! fit Malfoy tout en essayant d'empêcher Silky de briser sa baguette avec ses gigotements intempestifs.

-Mais c'est très simple pourtant. L'arrière grand-oncle Bubulle s'était marié une première fois avec mon aïeule, Asteria, mais celle-ci est morte en couche, à la naissance de sa fille Lucilia qui est ta grand-mère paternelle. Remarque, c'est pas étonnant vu que la plupart des gens de ta famille ont un nom commençant par luci-, alors tu pense bien que ton grand-père n'allait pas laisser passer une chance d'introduire du sang neuf dans la famille tout en gardant un sang noble et pur. Mais passons. Bubulle, incapable de rester célibataire plus de deux mois, s'est remarié avec mon arrière grande-tante Julia. Celle-ci était l'aînée de cinq enfants, dont mon arrière-grand-mère Stella, et elle eut trois enfants, Laurentia, Sertorius, qui était un Cracmol, et Maximus qui a officiellement été leur seul enfant mâle légitime. Bref, le temps aidant, Stella eut des enfants qui eurent des enfants, dont mon père, Nicodemus, qui épousa ma mère, Aemilia, tandis que Sertorius se mariait de son côté avec une moldue, et l'une de ses descendantes, la fameuse Dolabella, se trouva avoir des pouvoirs magiques, et fut donc réintégrée discrètement à la famille Snape, bien qu'elle continuât à porter le nom de son père , William Mandrake.

-Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette fille…

-Vieille fille, si je puis me permettre de préciser.

-… et pourtant, Salazar sait combien de membres de ta famille je connais, grâce à notre fichu mariage arrangé ! s'entêta Lucius.

-Quel mariage ? demanda Narcissa, d'un ton acide.

-Oh mais c'est très simple : la famille Malfoy et la famille Snape avait décidé à ma naissance de me marier à l'héritière des Snape. Manque de chance, c'est Severus qui naquit à la place de la petite princesse attendue, et sa mère, à cause de l'accouchement difficile, ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants. Or, il était hors de question pour Nicodemus de changer d'épouse, vu qu'Aemilia venait de l'une des plus prestigieuses familles sorcières françaises. Il fallut donc rompre ces fiançailles et me trouver une autre promise en catastrophe. En l'occurrence, toi, ma chère Cissa.

Pendant toutes les explications, Silky semblait prêt à exploser d'un moment à l'autre : il n'appréciait officiellement pas du tout d'être maintenu en l'air par une baguette autre que celle de son maître adoré, et officieusement il était mort de rire, en particulier au moment où Lucius expliqua qu'il lui fallut trouver une autre promise. Il finit par féliciter son maître pour son imagination aussi tordue que la sienne en langage secret drasnien.

Sur un signe de Voldemort qui avait décidé de couper court à la querelle de ménage qui s'amorçait entre le couple Malfoy, Lucius laissa retomber sa " prise" à terre. Laquelle alla se scotcher en couinant aux genoux de son " vénérable maître adoré " en jurant de ne plus jamais faillir à sa tâche, sauf bien sûr si le " vénérable maître adoré " décidait d'aller dans son laboratoire de potion, car Silky savait parfaitement que la réaction terrible de Silky à la vue des chaudrons de son " vénérable maître adoré " horripilait le " vénérable maître adoré ".

Voldemort finit par ordonner à Severus de laisser son elfe vaquer à une quelconque occupation dans le Manoir Jedusor afin que la réunion puisse enfin continuer, dans les laboratoires par exemple, puisque l'elfe semblait particulièrement prêt à nettoyer les chaudrons. Ce qui provoqua chez Silky un hurlement de terreur et de désespoir indescriptible qui assourdit le Lord lui-même.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! Pas les chaudrons !!! Les chaudrons essaient tous de manger Silky tout cru !

-Severus ??? questionna Jedusor.

-Ce… hum… ce n'est rien, juste la mention des chaudrons…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! Pas les chaudrons !!! Les …

-On a compris, misérable ver de terre ! s'énerva Severus, puis il expliqua à Voldemort : Il est tombé dans un chaudron quand il était petit, m'a dit Dolabella. Lors de sa première visite chez la famille Snape d'ailleurs. Mon père était furieux, il avait travaillé sur cette potion hallucinogène pendant des lustres, et il a du la recommencer.

-Je vois, répondit le Lord, glacial.

Un moment passa.

" Severus ?

-Maître ?

-FAIS-LE SORTIR DE CETTE SALLE ET FINISSONS-EN AVEC CETTE REUNION !!!

-Oui Maître, répondit le sombre sorcier en traînant Silky par les oreilles au dehors.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! Pas les chaudrons, Maître, pitiéééééééééééééééé !!! "

A suivre !

Réponse aux revieweurs :

Pandore : Merci de ton soutien ! Et c'est pas à force de se taper la tête qu'on a écrit ce chap, c'était juste le soleil, promis ! En plus, il est beaucoup plus long que les chapitres habituels ! C'est ça l'effet HP3 !

Alana Chantelune : Et encore un chapitre, un ! Il fait moins 100 à l'heure que le précédent, et on a essayer de mentionner tous les persos, magnifique, non ?


	19. compterendu

Chapitre 18 : compte-rendu

-Hettar ?

-Ouiii ?

-On s'en va !

-Mais pas encore, Barak ! Il n'a pas fini de m'expliquer sa façon de se mouvoir, ce qu'il mange, comment on le soigne…

-Mais vous avez parler de quoi pendant toute la nuit ?

-Baaaaaaaah… il a commencé par se plaindre des sorciers qui avaient d'énormes préjugés envers son espèce, tout ça parce qu'on ne peut les voir qu'une fois après avoir vu quelqu'un mourir ! Tu te rends compte ? Si ces pauvres bêtes avaient vécu en Alorie elles n'auraient pas du tout eu à subir ce genre de ségrégation…Tout le monde a vu au moins un Murgo mourir dans le coin ! termina-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vu plus d'une centaine de Murgos mourir…de ta main, qu'il faut prendre ton cas pour une généralité. De plus il n'y a pas un  eu un seul Murgo à Cheresque depuis un millénaire…

-Normal, ils passent difficilement la frontière Algaroise !

-Incorrigibles…Bon on rentre.

-Là c'est vraiment pas le moment Barak, je suis en train de le convaincre de me laisser le monter.

-Et moi, je fais quoi pendant ce temps l ??

-Euh…c'est une très bonne question ça !

-Hettar, je vais te tuer ! J'ai accepté de t'accompagner dans le seul but de zigouiller deux ou trois monstres pour ne pas perdre la forme, et je n'ai même pas pu faire tâter de ma hache à une seule de ces bestioles… même pas un seul petit sanglier, tout ça parce qu'il fallait que je surveille tes arrières. En parlant de ça, d'où tu la tiens cette idée de surveiller tes arrières, de Silk ?

-Non, de ma mère.

-Ah !

-Bon si je te promets un tonneau de bière, tu continues à surveiller mes arrières et tu arrêtes de te plaindre ?

-Ca dépend de ce que tu appelles tonneau de bière…

-Un comme celui que Polgara garde farouchement dans sa chambre ?

-Celui-là précisément !

-Je suis ton homme ! tonna Barak en donnant un grand coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Hettar, ce qui  l'amena directement, mais de façon peu conventionnelle, sur le dos du Thestral.

Pendant ce temps au bureau de Dumbledore…

« Albus promettez-moi que la prochaine fois, IL ne viendra pas avec moi pour la réunion ? »

-Vous savez très bien mon cher, qu'il sera utile pour découvrir certaines salles cachées, prisonniers à délivrer…

-D'ailleurs vous auriez pu prévenir qu'il y avait en gros, un ENOOOOOORME serpent, parce que franchement quand vous vous retrouvez nez à museau avec cette abomination de la nature, vous ne faites pas le fier.

-Severus ne vous avait pas prévenu que ce cher Tom avait ces charmants reptiles en affection ?

-Non, il a du oublier, commenta Silk les yeux exorbités au souvenir de cette rencontre cauchemardesque.

Snape se boucha discrètement les oreilles et là, Silk tilta :

-PARCE QUE TU ETAIS AU COURANT ? ET TU NE M'AS PAS PREVENU ? TRAITRE !!!

Le maître des potions fit une mine de circonstance pendant une demie seconde avant de continuer son rapport  à Dumbledore.

-Selon le Dark Lord, l'issue de la guerre est très proche. S'il n'a pas encore réussi à s'allier avec des êtres magique, il a pu s'assurer de leur entière neutralit

Pendant ce temps, Silk continuait toujours sa tirade.

-…moi qui t'ai offert ton premier tonneau de bière piqué à Polgara… Bon d'accord je me le suis sifflé parce que t'aimais pas la bière, mais comment aurais-je pu savoir que tu n'aimais pas ça  d'habitude tout homme digne de ce nom  apprécie la bière… Enfin passons…

-…Mais Severus vous êtes sûr qu'il veut attaquer le château ?

-Il l'a dit lui-même, et dans un sens c'est logique puisque les deux ennemis à abattre se trouvent dans cette école. Autrement dit, il compte faire d'une pierre deux coup….et après qu'il ose clamer qu'il exècre les moldus…Nous devons donc supposer que, soit son pouvoir a augmenté, soit il ne vous craint plus. …

-…Et la dague que je t'ai offerte il y a deux jours ! Une de mes dagues favorites en plus ! Bon d'accord, tu préfères utiliser ta baguette, mais dans ce cas-là, le combat est inégal et perd de sa saveur. D'ailleurs, si tu utilisais plus souvent la dague que je t'ai offerte tu ressemblerais moins à ce bellâtre de Lucius… Celui-là va se retrouver un de ces quatre avec une dague entre les deux yeux sans qu'il ai eu le temps de sortir sa baguette…

-Et quand aura lieu l'attaque surprise ?

-C'est … une surprise Albus.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de surprise que j'apprécie le plus, soupira Albus. Tenez moi au courant.

-…moi qui te prenais pour un ami…que dit-je un ami ? Un frère , le frère que je n'ai jamais eu…

-Kheldar vous avez bientôt fini ? lui demanda aimablement le directeur.

- Oh non professeur je viens à peine de commencer. Alors comment trouvez vous mon nouveau personnage ?

-Affligeant, commenta le maître des potions.

-N'est ce pas ? Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt fier de moi. D'habitude il me faut pas mal de temps avant de créer une personnalité de cette envergure.

-Kheldar, que pouvez-vous nous dire de votre infiltration dans la maison ?

-Le haut ne pose aucun problème. Il y a juste deux ou trois fantômes fort sympathiques qui hantent les étages. Je pense que la visite vers les souterrains aurait pu être très intéressante, malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi à dépasser le gardien. En ce qui concerne la cuisine, elle est poussiéreuse au possible, il ne doit pas l'utiliser souvent…il va falloir que je demande conseille à Sadi, murmura-t-il comme pour lui même, s'il range son serpent tout devrait aller pour le mieux…quoiqu'il doit m'en vouloir pour la dernière fois, je vais attendre que l'eau coule sous les ponts.

Ses deux vis-à-vis le regardaient en fronçant les sourcils. Ils allaient lui demander quelques explications, lorsque de dehors on entendit un :

-C'est merveilleux, je voooooooooooooooooooleuh !

-Qu'était-ce ? demanda Dumbledore intrigué à Silk qui avait accouru à la fenêtre.

-Hettar s'est trouvé un nouveau joujou…ces Algarois…Tiens on dirait que la magie de ces lieux influence beaucoup de gens.

-Hein ?

-Vous avez vu souvent vous une chouette qui poursuit un humain qui poursuit un chien qui poursuit un loup ? Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu ça auparavant…

-Lupin n'aurait pas réussi à se retransformer ? demanda Snape incrédule. Silk auriez-vous traficoter la potion tue-loup que je lui ai donn ?

-NOOOON PAS LES CHAUDROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS !!!

-Silk répondez à ma question.

-Severus, l'humain c'est Remus, intervint le directeur.

-Donc si je comprends bien, le chien, ça doit être Black…mais qui pourraient être l'animagus loup et l'animagus chouette ?

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et un jeune loup apparut.

-Garion ? demanda Silk tandis que le louveteau se perdait en grognements en face de Dumbledore. Tu devrais pas être au lit à cette heure-ci ?

L'image du jeune loup se troubla et Garion apparut à sa place.

-Il faut l'arrêter ! Elle va tous les étriper !!!

-Calme-toi Garion, lui intima Dumbledore, qui va étriper qui, et pourquoi ?

-Tante Pol… Elle veut corriger Grand-père et les professeurs Black et Lupin de s'être sifflé le tonneau de bière qui était dans sa chambre !!

-Black et Lupin ont été dans sa chambre ? s'étrangla Snape.

-Non, grand-père y a été pour en ramener le tonneau à la Cabane Hurlante ! Maintenant elle veut les corriger ! Il faut les sauver !!!

Et Silk s'effondra, pris d'une crise de fou rire inextinguible.

A suivre…

Réponses aux reviews :

**Alana chantelune** : Comme tu as pu le constater, Sirius et Remus sont capables de mettre un pied/une patte devant l'autre… Malheureusement pour eux, Polgara a un bec acér … et elle est furieuse ! Vont-ils survivre ? Lol et encore merci de nous supporter !

**Alixe** : Tous les persos ne sont pas présents ici, mais petit à petit, on avance dans l'histoire… Merci de ta review !

**Pandore** : Merci de tes encouragements et contentes que ça t'ai plu… Vala la suite !

**_Caraman_**_ : la généalogie des Snape ? Bah elle vient de nos cerveaux plus que cinglés bien sûr ! Merci de la review !_


	20. Tagada tsoin tsoin délires en série

Titre: C'est là que tout s'est mis à aller de travers

Coautrices: Ayako et Mephie

Disclaimer: Rien à Rowling sauf les bouquins HP originaux -!

Chapitre 19 : tagada tsoin tsoin délires en série 

Garion regardait d'un air malheureux son compagnon effondré sur le sol.

-Silk…ce n'est pas drôle.

-Wahahahahahahahahahahahaha !!

-Silk, la situation est catastrophique, poursuivit Garion.

Le Drasnien sembla se calmer quelque peu, mais tandis qu'il se relevait, il eu la mauvaise idée de regarder par la fenêtre au moment le plus inopportun pour sa santé mentale. En effet, par un malencontreux hasard, Lelldorin qui s'était réveillé et qui s'était encore fourrer dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou, effectuait un magnifique vol plané vers la forêt, ce qui n'aurait pas vraiment eu de conséquences dramatique, enfin sauf pour l'Asturien qui aurait été tout juste bon à ramasser à la petite cuillère, s'il ne s'était pas trouvé juste dans sa trajectoire Hettar et sa monture.

Le pauvre Thestral, déséquilibré, tomba comme une pierre vers le sol. Dans un effort désespéré, la créature ailée réussit à se redressé et reprendre de l'altitude, seulement Hettar et Lelldorin venaient de vider les étriers.

C'en fut trop pour l'homme au museau de fouine, il se retrouva de nouveau en train de taper du poing sur le dallage glacé, sous l'œil exaspéré de Garion.

-Au grand maux les grands remèdes, désolé Silk mais…fait plouf !

Il sentit la vague caractéristique lui traverser le corps.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Silk se relevait de la bassine qui avait apparu miraculeusement juste en dessous de lui, en train de crachouiller entre deux tentatives de reprises de respirations, des imprécations des plus colorées.

-Allons, allons, le sermonna Dumbledore d'une voix calme, n'oubliez pas que vous parlez à un enfant.

-Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur le directeur, j'ai l'habitude avec grand-père…

-Garion , commença Silk avec une voix qui charriait des glaçons, j'avais pris mon bain il y a TROIS jours, était-ce vraiment nécessaire toute cette eau ?

-Mais voyons Silk, il était nécessaire de te calmer. Dois-je te rappeler que tante Pol est TRES en colère contre grand-père, et bien qu'elle possède une grande maîtrise de soi, si dans un mouvement de colère foudroyante elle transforme grand-père en grolim grillé, il manquera un élément de la prophétie, Torak va revenir et…

-…ce ne sera pas bon pour les affaires, acheva Silk d'un ton funèbre.

-Oui ça aussi, déclara Garion.

-Bon quel est ton plan ?

-J'en ai pas ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui a été engagé pour nous sortir du pétrin !

-C'est vrai que tu n'es que le futur tueur de Dieu.

-Merci de me le rappeler. Alors il arrive ton plan ?

-Attends deux petites secondes…

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Polgara.

-Garion…commença-t-elle toute émue.

-Oui tante Pol, répondit automatiquement le jeune homme.

-Je suis fière de toi mon chou, enfin tu acceptes qui tu es vraiment !

-Ici ça aurait difficile de faire autrement, objecta Garion.

La sorcière réfléchit un court instant puis elle murmura comme pour elle même :

-Il faudra que j'en parle au Vieux Loup, mais si ce que je pense s'avère exact, la prophétie ne laisse vraiment rien au hasard !

-Tante Pol, hasarda Garion, il est où grand père ?

-Il expérimente ainsi que ses deux amis, les ravages de la bière sur un être humain. Dans moins d'une heure il aura compris, il faut lui laisser le temps.

-Nous n'en disposons pas malheureusement ma chère, intervint Dumbledore, votre père doit faire cours dans moins d'une demi-heure.

-Qu'à cela ne tienne, je pourrais bien le remplacer une petite heure ou deux.

-Et pour les duels ?

-Silk s'en chargera.

-Impossible M'dame, je me balade en elfe de maison dans les couloir du château. Un élève quelque peu physionomiste aura tôt fait de me reconnaître.

-Demandons à Mandorallen, je suis sûre qu'il se fera une joie de leur apprendre dans ce cas, répondit Polgara avec bonne humeur.

-Possible, mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu de la matinée, fit Silk.

-Mais il lui faudrait un assistant, je ne voudrais pas qu'il démantibule un des élèves.

-Vous ne voulez pas dire « désartibule » ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Non, non c'était bien « démantibule » : Mandorallen, ne maîtrise pas tout à fait sa force, sourit la sorcière. Où est Hettar ?

-En train de poursuivre Lelldorin, commenta Silk avec un sourire en tranche de courge, qui disparut aussi sec lorsque Garion lui montra la bassine d'eau.

-Nous nous passerons donc d'Hettar et de Lelldorin. Vous n'auriez pas vu Barak ?

-Négatif chef.

-Récapitulons : sur un groupe de onze nous avons : un cochon alcoolique pendu en compagnie de ses deux joyeux drilles, qui, comme ne sont pas dans le groupe, ne seront pas comptés, un élève qui découche, une autre qui j'espère est dans son lit, quatre disparus et un empoisonneur en liberté, ce qui fait à peu près cinquante pour cent de perte, un forgeron Sendarien en pleine révélation magique, un elfe de maison et moi.

-Avec tout le respect et l'estime que j'ai pour vous gente Polgara ; vous savez ce qu'il vous dit l'elfe de maison ? fit le Drasnien avec une grimace qui se voulait menaçante, mais qui ne réussissait qu'à être comique étant donné qu'il était trempé des oreilles aux pieds.

-Qu'il va me ravauder cette paire de chaussettes, répondit la sorcière d'une voix polaire.

-Mais voyons Polgara ce n'est plus du tout la coutume de reprendre une paire de chaussettes, maintenant on les troue puis on les jette ! plaida le pseudi-elfe de maison.

-Excellent principe, mais notre maître nous a appris à ne rien gaspiller, donc Silk, les chaussettes.

Silk prit les chaussettes que lui tendait Polgara, puis regarda celle-ci avec émerveillement.

-Maîtresse a donné à Silky un vêtement, Silky est…liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibre !! piailla l'elfe-Drasnien avant de fondre en larmes.

-Silk, commença la sorcière atterrée, depuis quand je suis votre maîtresse ?

-Techniquement vous ne l'êtes pas encore, mais ça peut se faire rapidement, je suis sûr que Severus serait rav… euh…vauder les chaussettes, oui, il saura ravauder les chaussettes, je suis sûr qu'il m'aidera!

-Silk ? commença Garion, inquiet.

Mais le petit homme ne l'écoutait plus, et il n'arrêtait pas de répéter « ravauder les chaussettes » il sortit de la salle puis, à peine avait-il fermé la porte qu'il se mit à hurler à tue-tête de sorte que tous les habitants du château l'entendent : « SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVERUS JE N'AI PAS TRAHI TON SECREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET !!!!»

-J'en connais un qui va droit vers les problèmes, déclara Dumbledore d'un air chagriné mais avec ses yeux qui étincelaient de malice.

-C'est une habitude chez lui, soupira Polgara.

-Tante Pol, questionna soudainement Garion, quand tu parlais de cochon pendu, tu voulais dire quoi par-là ?

-Garion, je t'interdis d'aller aider ton grand-père si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort que lui !

-Oui tante Pol, répondit promptement le gamin.

-Et maintenant tu vas m'aider à trouver les autres !

-Pourqu… oui, c'est bon, je me tais, soupira-t-il.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à les retrouver, enfin seulement quatre d'entre eux. Ceux-ci subissaient une diatribe des plus colorées dispensée par Minerva.

-Enfin mais quel exemple donner vous aux élèves ? cinglait-elle. Depuis le temps que nous nous évertuons à prôner la paix dans les maisons, et vous, vous passez sous leur fenêtre en criant, je cite : « Espèce d'Asturien dégénéré »…

-Mais, commença Hettar, il avait fait fuir Marguerite, mon cheval ailé !

-Marguerite ? demanda Minerva, surprise.

-C'est le nom qu'elle s'était donné. Je m'étais évertué à la faire accepter que je monte sur son dos, et cet abruti la fait fuir en moins de deux secondes, se désespéra l'autre.

-D'accord, vous étiez en colère, mais quel exemple aux élèves !

-Je suis désolé marmonna Hettar, je ne recommencerai plus.

-Et vous deux là ! Mais enfin, est-ce que c'est une tenue à montrer au élèves ? demanda la sorcière à Barak et Mandorallen couverts de sang, de tripes et de boyaux, après leurs « exercices matinaux dans la forêt ».

-Ne l'en blâmez point Gente Dame, commença Mandorallen en désignant Barak. Mon Ami m'a prêté main forte alors que j'étais encerclé par de gigantesques araignées.

-Et ne répliquez pas, jeune impertinent ! s'exclama Minerva.

Elle continua son monologue cinq bonnes minutes avant de laisser les quatre compères, penauds.

-Elle n'y est pas allée de main forte, souffla Barak.

-Ca, pour sûr ! renchérit Hettar.

-Hettar, Barak, Lelldorin et Mandorallen, j'ai besoin de vous, coupa Polgara.

A suivre…

§

RaR:

Alixe: Voilà la suite des délires! Merci de ta review!

Pandore : Le pauvre Silk n'a pas fini d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, tu verras! Merci de ta review!

Certhiel: Voilà la suite! On est contentes de te faire autant rire! (imagine un peu notre état quand on écrit cette fic!) Merci de ta review!

Caraman: Et voilà le nouveau chap! Merci de ta review!


	21. Sabotages en tout genre

Chapitre 20 : Sabotages en tout genre

« Bien que je pense qu'il soit inutile de nous présenter, l'usage m'oblige à le faire, et puis après tout ça nous fera autant de minutes de cours en moins, commença Hettar au début du cours de Duel. Le géant roux c'est Barak, comte de Trelheim, noble habitant de la non moins noble Alorie, mais comme vous connaissez pas l'Alorie on passe ; je dirais seulement que leur passe-temps là-bas, c'est de boire et de taper sur le crâne du voisin. A côté de Barak se trouve Sire Mandorallen, baron du Vo Mandor, en Arendie, mais comme vous ne connaissez pas non plus l'Arendie on passe aussi, toujours est-il que là on passe aussi son temps à cogner le voisin, MAIS pour des questions d'honneur, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ce pays est constamment en état de guerre civile. Le jeune excité à côté de moi est Lelldorin d'Asturie, vous connaissez pas non plus ce pays, on laisse donc tomber. Eux, leur spécialité c'est de comploter contre l'Arendie. Leur courage est sans limite, autant que leur bêtise… Notre jeune ami ici présent est aussi un archer émérite. Enfin, moi, Hettar, fils adoptif de Cho Hag, le roi d'Algarie… Comment ? Vous ne connaissez pas l'Algarie ? Quel manque total de culture. Je vais tâcher d'y remédier en deux mots. L'Algarie, pays magnifique aux vastes plaines, qui fait office de frontière entre les Murgos et les Aloriens. Un Murgo, mais qu'est-ce donc, demanderez-vous alors ? C'est très simple…

On passe, coupa Barak, on n'est pas là pour leur faire un cours de géopolitique, mais bien pour leur montrer la pratique des armes.

Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter.

Ton patriotisme T'honore Mon Ami, le rassura Mandorallen.

Nous sommes donc ici aujourd'hui pour vous apprendre les rudiments du duel, statua Barak. Préparez-vous.

Bien que peu rassurés, les élèves sortirent leur baguette, exceptée Ce'Nedra, qui de toute façon n'en avait pas.

Mais qu'est que vous voulez faire avec ces cure-dents ? demanda Barak.

Bin, un duel, avança timidement Ginny.

Tu sais ma petite, le but du duel c'est de tuer son adversaire, pas de seulement l'éborgner ou le faire saigner du nez…

Barak ? commença posément Ce'Nedra.

Oui princesse ?

Dans ce monde, ces cure-dents servent à canaliser la magie des sorciers.

Ah, et il comptent les transformer en épée au moins ?

Bah non, ils veulent envoyer des sorts.

Des sorts du genre de celui qui nous a fait atterrir dans ce trou paumé ?

Exactement !

On oublie alors. Bon, vous rangez vos baguettes et allez chercher un bâton auprès de Lelldorin.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent docilement. Mais déjà certain d'entre eux regardaient avec attention lesdits bâtons, puis s'écroulèrent au sol, leurs corps se secouant spasmodiquement.

J'aurais du prévoir que ce cher _Silky_ allait nous refourguer de la marchandise douteuse, pesta Barak, il aurait jamais accepté de nous rendre un service gratuitement sinon. Bon, que les élèves valides emmènent ces pauvres gosses à l'infirmerie…

Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine, fit sagement remarquer Hettar, nos élèves sont simplement atteints d'une crise de…rire.

Je ne savais pas que la vision de Lelldorin pouvait être aussi hilarante.

Moi non plus, bon il fait un peu crétin avec son sourire niais et ses bâtons dans les mains mais, il a déjà fait bien pire…

A leurs pieds, les élèves tentaient tant bien que mal – plutôt mal d'ailleurs – de se calmer. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'ils regardaient le bâton qui se trouvait dans leurs mains, leur fou rire repartait. L'autre moitié des élèves, celle qui ne s'était pas effondrée après avoir eu leur bâton, affichait une mine déconfite, voire horrifiée.

Excusez-moi, leur demanda Mandorallen, auriez-Vous l'obligeance de Nous indiquer la cause de leur hilarité.

Les ba.. les baba les bababababa… commença un Slytherin.

Les bâtons, l'encouragea Mandorallen.

Mais l'élève ne put parler davantage. Il montra simplement l'inscription présente sur le bâton.

Nimbus 2001 ? s'étonna Mandorallen. Qu'est que cette sorcellerie ?

Ouuuuuuuuh que j'ai mal au ventreuh, haletait Ginny. Bis Biiiiiiis, la tête de Malfoy quand il verra ça ! Et elle repartit dans un plus grand éclat de rire.

Bien, marmonna Hettar à l'intention de Barak, je vais continuer le cours comme si de rien était, et toi tu me trouves _Silky_. Une explication s'impose.

Je crois aussi.

Barak partit donc en direction du château en beuglant « Kheldaaaar de Drasnie, ramène tes royales fesses par ici, ou je m'arrange pour qu'elles atterrissent dans un des chaudrons de Polgara, ou pire : sur le trône de ton oncle…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pendant ce temps, loin des tumultes de la salle de duel, Snape s'affairait à expliquer à ceux qu'on ne pourrait décemment appeler des septièmes années en potions si on considérait de près ou même de loin leur niveau, une potion d'une facilité snapienne, c'est-à-dire quasiment impossible à faire.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, aucune des mixtures préparées par les élèves, et même celles des plus doués ne prenaient forme. Alerté par cette soudaine baisse de niveau, qui était passé de déplorable à pitoyable, et même trollesque pour ceux qui étaient déjà pitoyable, le professeur se décida à refaire lui-même la potion tandis qu'il en faisait faire une aux cinquièmes années, qui avaient pris entre-temps le relais de leurs aînés dans la glaciale salle de classe des cachots.

Le maître des potions commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter lorsque lui-même n'arriva pas à faire ladite potion au bout d'une demi-heure, obtenant même un résultat aussi surprenant que déconcertant.

Il examina alors les essais de ses élèves et dut se rendre à l'évidence : soit il était dans l'un de ses pires cauchemars, soit un délinquant de la pire espèce avait trafiqué ses ingrédients. Si c'était un élève il allait chèrement le payer. Mais le directeur des Slytherins doutait fortement qu'un de ces petits _chérubins_ – comme disait Albus - se serait risqué à faire une telle chose, s'il ne voulait pas finir ses jours à Saint Mungo après avoir testé la totalité des potions ratées sur lui-même.

Donc si ce n'était pas un élève, ça ne pouvait être que :

« SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILK » tonna Severus avant d'ajouter le « YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY » final.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes sans que rien ne vienne déranger le silence glacial dans lequel étaient plongés les élèves, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur l'elfe essoufflé, les oreilles de travers, et les chaussettes de Polgara à la main. Il remit droites ses oreilles, rangea les chaussettes dans sa taie. Puis il s'approcha de son « grand maître vénéré » avant de s'incliner cérémonieusement, enfin s'étaler de tout son long sur les pieds de son maître. De ce fait, ce dernier, dut se résoudre à cesser de manifester son impatience et son énervement en tapant du pied.

Tu as dix minutes de retard, aboya-t-il. Quand je t'appelle, tu apparais DANS LA SECONDE !

Impossible maître, Silky a passé ces dix minutes à se conditionner pour pouvoir rentrer dans cette pièce REMPLIE DE CHAUDRONS. Louez le courage de Silky plutôt que de crier sur lui, répliqua, imperturbable, le petit être. Bien, en quoi Silky peut se rendre utile ? Pas ravauder les chaussettes du maître hein ? Parce que celles de Dame Polgara donnent déjà du fil à retordre à Silky.

Les chaussettes de Dame Polgara ?

Oui, elle a ordonné à Silky, en tant que future maîtresse de Silky, de lui recoudre ses chaussettes. Mais Silky n'est pas très doué.

Pour preuve, le pseudo-elfe sortit les chaussettes « ravaudées » de sa taie, qui présentaient beaucoup plus de trous qu'à l'origine, en plus de ne plus pouvoir se séparer l'une de l'autre.

Ta future maîtresse, déglutit difficilement Snape. Elle compte t'acheter ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Mais noooooooon ! Elle veut devenir ma maîtresse au même titre que le maître est le maître…Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, termina-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil des plus discrets qui soit.

Snape prit une teinte pivoine, sous l'œil ébahi du reste de la classe, excepté Garion qui imaginait avec terreur ce que donnerait un « oncle Sev ».

Oui, je vois parfaitement, répondit Snape après avoir retrouvé une teinte normale, mais te connaissant, tu extrapoles encore…

Silky ? Mais pas du tout ! Que Silky vous explique ! Dame Polgara a demandé à Silky de ravauder ses chaussettes, or comme le veut le code des elfes de maison, lorsqu'une personne donne un ordre à un elfe de maison, elle propose d'être maîtresse de l'elfe de maison. Si l'elfe de maison accepte la tâche donnée, l'elfe de maison accepte par la même d'entrer à son service. Donc, comme Silky a accepté le ravaudage des chaussettes, Silky accepte que dame Polgara soit la maîtresse de Silky. Or là Silky se retrouve avec deux maîtres, ce qui techniquement est impossible : un maître peut avoir plusieurs elfes de maison, mais un elfe de maison ne peut servir plusieurs maisons. Il y a donc conflit d'intérêts ! Et, le seul arrangement à l'amiable que Silky a pu trouver, pour sortir Silky de ce pétrin esclavagiste, c'est de marier les deux maîtres ! Silky espère donc que maître a une robe de cérémonie, parce que Silky ne tient pas à reprendre cette robe-ci…

Le pseudo-elfe fut interrompu dans son babillage par un cri étranglé suivi d'un bruit sourd de corps s'affalant sur le sol. Visiblement Garion n'avait pas supporté la nouvelle…

Silky, commença Snape d'une voix suspicieuse, d'où vient ce fameux code ?

Oh ça ! C'est Silky qui l'a rédigé lui-même, et Silky compte bien en faire profiter tous les autres elfes de maison, ainsi que Miss Hermione Granger, qui semble-t-il a été très intéressée par l'exposé de Silky.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de protester, que Snape explosait déjà.

SILKY !

Oui maître ?

De un, tu vas me brûler ce code !

Mais maître… Silky a mis beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage, et ne faites pas croire à Silky que ce mariage ne vous intéresse pas…

De deux, tu vas me brûler ces chaussettes, et en trouver d'autres pour Dame Polgara… et interdiction de fouiller dans ma garde-robe !

Comme si Silky pouvait, maître ne fait pas confiance à Silky : maître a mis plein de sortilèges et de verrous à sa garde-robe. Les verrous, Silky pouvait y faire face, mais les sortilèges… AOUCH !

Et de trois, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé à MES ingrédients.

Gneuh ?

J'attends, fit Snape en croisant les bras et en retapant du pied.

Silky plaide non coupable…Mais Silky connaît au moins deux experts, pour ce qui est des compositions douteuses. Le premier c'est le maître, mais comme le maître interroge Silky, le maître ne doit pas être l'auteur de ce désastre chaudronné… Le second est ce vil Sadi, avec son horriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibleuh serpent, tout couvert d'écailles.

Va me le chercher…

Silky toucher un serpent ? JAMAIS ! Surtout que Zith a un crochet contre Silky.

Pas Zith, Silky, Sadi…

Tout de suite maître !

Et dans un « plop » retentissant, Silky sortit de la salle. Le professeur se tourna alors vers Garion, visiblement remis de sa frayeur.

Trente points en moins pour Gryffindor !

Mais pourquoi ? protesta le jeune sendarien.

Pour évanouissement intempestif… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

A suivre…

Caraman : Eh oui, Silky et ses chaussettes sont désormais entrés dans la légende!

(Mephie) Quant au sombral Marguerite, c'est pas moi, c'est Hettar!

Pandore : Kikoo toaaaaa! (Mephie) Mais bien sûr qu'Ayako a toute sa tête, sinon ça ferait longtemps que Sev et Polly aurait... gloups faut que j'y aille... à plus!

Lyane : Hello fan de D. Eddings et bienvenu! On espère que le nouveau chap te plaît tout autant que le début! Franchement, il est pas trognon notre Silky?


End file.
